The Courtship
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Everyone seems to have found their mate, except a certain deity and grim reaper. The team schemes to get them together. Rated M for a reason if it creeps you out, don't read.
1. The Promotion

**So I decided to try something different, I thought they made a cute couple and there aren't enough good stories out there about them. They get it on in this tale, so if that wierds you out then don't read.**

**Setting: About two years after Yusuke returns from the makai. Everyone seems to have found their soul mate, except a certain grim reaper and deity. The team schemes to get them together…**

"He looks so handsome now," Ayame giggled. She, Botan, and three other reapers were sitting around a table drinking tea, discussing Koenma.

"Yeah, now that he's shed his pacifier," another chimed in. "And keeps his grown up form."

"I wonder why that is?" Ayame asked.

"Well, he doesn't need the pacifier to do the Ma-fu-ken now," said Botan. "He used to have to store all of his energy in it, but king Enma said now he's powerful enough to go without it. Since he had full access to all of his energy, he can stay in that form. He has truly come into his own. Even the 'Jr' on his forehead is gone," Botan said dreamily.

"What's this Botan? You seem to know a lot about the topic. Could it be that you have a crush on him?" Ayame teased.

"Of course not! That's ridiculous!" Botan said a little too quickly and a little to forcefully.

"Whatever you say Botan," Ayame teased, raising her dark eyebrow at her friend.

"_Anyway_," Botan was anxious to change the subject. "That's doesn't explain why we're here."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ayame led Botan to a larger room and threw open the door.

"Surprise!"

"Huh?"

There in the room was the entire spirit detective team, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina along with Koenma and Jorje, the blue ogre.

"What's this about?"

"You mean she doesn't know?" Yusuke glared at Koenma.

"No she doesn't, hence the surprise."

"Know what?"

"Your promotion, Botan. I'm promoting you to Superintendent of the Shinigami."

"Huh?"

"In other words, head reaper, Botan."

"Really?" Her pink eyes grew wide. "What do they do?"

"We'll discuss that tomorrow. Now, we celebrate," Koenma decided.

At the party everyone mingled. Koenma couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Botan. _She looks so happy, radiant, and beautiful_, he thought. _As beautiful as the day we met, all those long years ago…_he allowed himself to get lost in his memories.

Botan felt his eyes on her and blushed. _He's so handsome now, _she thought. _But why is she looking at me like that? It makes me tingle…thinking about him makes me tingle in places…But it could never be. Koenma is royalty and I'm just a simple grim reaper….His father probably has a bride picked out for him, but he is a ruler in his own right…._

"Botan!" Keiko yelled, snapping her fingers in her face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Keiko, something on my mind…"

"Koenma, no doubt."

"Shizuru!" Keiko gasped. "You have no shame!"

"Just the truth, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say, your highness."

"SHIZURU!"

Ever since she and Yusuke had gotten married she had to deal with all the royalty jokes. Shizuru was the worst.

"Teasing her again?" Kurama asked, coming up behind her and putting his hand around her waist.

"It's so fun."

"But it's not polite."

"Yeah, fox girl!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Don't dish it if you can't take it!"

Shizuru and Kurama were a hot item; Keiko and Yusuke were finally married, and Hiei and Kuwabara were finally mated. Their constant bickering back and forth fooled no one. It was Kuwabara and Hiei who discovered Kurama and Shizuru, or Hiei rather. (another story)

Kurama walked off to join the men. Keiko turned to Botan. "So Botan, how are you going to hook him?"

"Hook him? I don't know what you're…"

"Oh, don't play innocent with us. It's written all over your face."

"We'll talk about this later at Kurama's place. Unlike Yusuke, Kurama doesn't have a big mouth," Shizuru decided.

"Agreed," Keiko laughed.

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the room…**_

Yusuke observed Koenma gazing at Botan. "So now that you've been through puberty when are you going to…"

"I don't know. I have no idea how," he replied.

"Well if you need a demonstration I know of a few videos…"

"Not that, you moron! I know nothing about courting a woman."

"Why don't you try asking her to dinner? Then you can tell her how you feel," Kurama suggested.

"Hn. I say you get her alone, bed her, mark her and it's done."

"Not everyone is subject to rough wooing, Hiei," his lover said.

"You were."

"Shut up!" Kuwabara exclaimed, blushing.

Koenma chuckled. Actually, he liked Hiei's plan better. But he knew he'd catch an oar upside the head if he tried anything like that with Botan. He'd have to take slow, if that was what she preferred. He had waited all the years, he was sure he could hold out a little longer.

_**At Casa de Kurama**_

"So what do you suggest?" asked Botan.

"Invite him to dinner; wear something revealing with perfume that has pheromones in it. Then sit on the table in front of him and…"

"Shizuru! Botan is a good girl! She would never do anything like that!"

"Good girl, huh? Remember that suggestion about you and Yusuke at the Dark Tournament?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. But I was just kidding," Botan insisted.

"Behind every joke the truth lies," said Shizuru.

"I suppose you're right."

Both Keiko and Shizuru stared at her in shock.

"Well! Might as well get to the point! Now what kind of perfume can I use with these pheromones in them?"

"I believe I can help you."

Everyone jumped and turned around to see Kurama leaning up against the wall.

"How did you get here? We didn't even hear you!" Botan exclaimed.

"Well, I am a thief. Traveling around without being noticed is my specialty."

"Never mind that foxy. How can you help?" Shizuru asked her partner.

"Well, pheromones are released by the body naturally. But there are certain…stimulants that can speed up the process. However, judging by your scent that hardly seems necessary."

"Huh?"

"Well, you are releasing them already. If I weren't bonded to Shizuru they might affect me."

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or not," Shizuru said, raising her eyebrow.

"Have no fear, I only have eyes and a nose for you," Kurama reassured her.

"That's better."

"Anyway, just dab a little of this at your pulse points and that should do the trick," he handed her a vial with a purple-tinted liquid in it.

"Thanks, you guys!"

_**Later…pillow talk with Shizuru and Kurama**_

"So, he's going to invite her to dinner?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, and judging by his body signs they'll have a hard time containing themselves."

"I sure would like to see that."

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it."

"You sneak."

"As are you," the kitsune said, running his long slender hand up her thigh.

_**The next morning**_

Koenma sat behind his desk, tapping his foot nervously, his heart racing. It took every fiber of his being not to grab Botan and follow Hiei's advice.

"So what will my new responsibilities be?"

"Well, you won't be doing much ferrying anymore," he started. "You will be assigning others to ferry instead. And they will report back to you. You will compile a weekly report and submit it to me."

"But didn't you use to do that job?"

"Yes, but now that I am in charge I can't do everything. This is a major responsibility. I am giving you free reign and a lot of power. I expect nothing but the best. Understand?" he finished in a firm tone.

"Yes, sir!" It always made her tingle when he took that authoritative tone.

He was watching her. He noticed how she stiffened to the stern tone of his voice. He also noticed the goose bumps on the back of her neck.

_So she likes a firm hand,_ he thought. _I can do that._

"You are free to choose any assistant you want. May I suggest Ayame?" he said.

"Ayame? Why her?"

"She's a very good reaper, Botan. And very serious, she will balance you out well."

"Oh, really?" Botan eyes narrowed with a sparkle of something in them. Was that…jealousy?

"It's just my professional opinion Botan, nothing more. You are free to choose who you wish."

"Oh, well. I was going to choose her anyway. But I will meet with you alone," she insisted.

_Is she jealous?_ he asked himself. _Oh, this is getting better and better._

"Understood. Now listen Botan, I am making you completely responsible for the reapers. If something goes wrong it will be your fault and I will be very…_displeased._"

A shiver ran through her, sending a throbbing and a rush of moisture between her thighs. She squirmed in her chair. "Yes…sir Koenma," she said huskily.

Now it was his turn to stiffen and shiver. He could feel his nature rising to the occasion.

"Is there something else?" She asked sweetly, bringing him back into focus.

"Yes. It would please me if you would join me for dinner this evening, if you are free."

"I am. When and where?"

"My quarters, seven thirty."

_I get to try that perfume out,_ Botan thought.

_I hope I can control myself,_ he thought.

_**Oh boy! It's on now! What will happen at dinner? Find out as The Courtship continues!**_


	2. The Bracelet

**Previously on **_**The Courtship**_

**Botan marvels over the new grown-up Koenma. Koenma promotes Botan to head reaper. No one misses how they look at each other. Both of them, with the aid of the sneaky fox and scheming women, along with callous advice from the men; set out to ensnare their chosen one. They are having dinner this evening.**

"Botan, I have come to escort you to Lord Koenma's quarters," his assistant Jorje was at the door. He held a box in his hand.

"What's this?"

"From Lord Koenma."

She opened it. Inside was a bracelet made of a silvery metal, with a delicate rose pattern etched into it. The class had a small crystal rose on top of it.

Botan gasped. "It's beautiful! Help me put in on."

"Koenma said you can't wear it yet."

"Awww," she whined.

"Sorry Botan, his explicit orders. He asked for me to escort you to his quarters and to bring this box with you."

They walked down the long hall in silence. Jorje spoke up. "You look beautiful this evening, and you smell nice. What's that perfume that you're wearing?"

"Thank you!"

She was wearing a royal blue silk kimono with black lacy patterns. Before she could answer his second question they arrived at Koenma's quarters.

The door opened before they could knock.

"Good evening, Botan. Thank you, Jorje. That will be all this evening."

"But, sir…"

"We will serve ourselves." His tone was polite, but final.

Botan gasped. In the living room there was exquisite furniture, but also large throw pillows that can be used as chairs. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and she caught a glimpse at the art and statues that adorned his mantle and walls.

He led her into the dining room. They were having roast duck in orange sauce with sea lettuce and lobster bisk.

Koenma served her.

"Wow. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Botan."

At dinner they enjoyed light conversation. She asked him why she couldn't wear the bracelet. He said he would explain after dessert. For dessert they had chocolate covered strawberries and cherries along with champagne.

"You smell…wonderful," he said. "What scent is that you're wearing?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I got it from Kurama."

Koenma's eyes narrowed. Kurama was giving her gifts? Why? He knew of Kurama's reputation in the makai but what was his purpose here? He felt a surge of jealousy course through his body.

Botan noticed and was both amused and flattered. "It's nothing like that I assure you. Besides, what would Shizuru do to us both?"

"Very well," he said in that tone that turned her on so much. He stepped closer to her and poured her a glass of champagne. He then handed her a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Thank you," she said, taking the strawberry. When she bit into it, she tasked the most juicy, succulent strawberry that she had ever tasted. And the chocolate simply melted in her mouth.

"Mmmmm, delicious! Where did you get these?"

"Nothing but the best for royalty…and you."

She blushed. "Why don't you have one?"

"I like the cherries better."

She picked up a cherry and held it out to him. "Say ahhh."

When he parted his moist lips and she saw his pink tongue awaiting the fruit and she shivered. She placed the cherry in his mouth, and his tongue brushed against her fingers. It made her weak in the knees and sent pleasant sensations all over her body.

"K-Koenma?" she broke the silence, trying to compose herself.

"Yes?" he answered, gazing into her eyes.

"Why did you give me this bracelet?"

"It's a courting bracelet."

She gasped.

"I wish to court you Botan, if you will allow me."

"But you are royalty and I'm just a simple…"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "I am the ruler of the reikai and I will court whom I please."

There was that authoritative tone again. It took all her self-control not to squeal with delight.

"But your father…"

"My father has no say in the matter. I have chosen you. Now tell me Botan, will you wear my bracelet?"

"I…I…" for once, she was at a loss for words.

"While we are courting and you are considering me you wear it on the right. If you decide that I am worthy of your eternal companionship and love you switch it to the left."

Without hesitation, she placed it on her left wrist. His hand trembled as he fastened the clasp. He looked into her pink eyes.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I knew you were the one I was destined for. There was never a question in my mind. I told my father of my intentions."

"W-what did he say?"

"He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he knew better then to argue with me. A similar situation caused a rift between him and my grandfather. However, I did not invite you here to discuss my family this evening. There will be plenty of time for that. I invited you here to-"

"Koenma?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I've waited to hear those words for so very long."

And then he kissed her; softly at first, but years of pent-up desire soon took over and he deepened the kiss. His tongue slid across her lips and awaited entrance. She opened her mouth to welcome him joyfully. His tongue slid inside her mouth, licking and caressing her tongue. Their tongues stroked and swirled around each other, performing the ancient dance of kissing practiced by so many before.

"Mmmmm," she moaned.

He moved from her lips down to her neck, earning a gasp from her. He squeezed her closer to him. She could hear his rapid heartbeat and feel his labored breathing against her neck.

He pulled away. "Botan?"

"Yes, Koenma?"

"I think you should leave."

She gasped. "Why?"

"Because…if you stay…I may not be able to…control myself."

She leaned in closer and whispered in that sultry voice that had turned him on earlier. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." She skated her tongue along his earlobe.

A high-pitched whimper escaped his lips. He shivered and he felt his manhood stir. "You've been warned. I will remain a gentleman for as long as I can."

He led her by the hand into the living room and eased her down on one of the oversized pillows.

He descended down on her and began kissing her again, this time more passionately. His tongue explored every orifice of her mouth as he made love to her tongue, swirling and stroking. She felt dizzy and breathless when she pulled back.

When she looked into those beautiful amber eyes she saw the flames of desire and love. It was too much for her. Her eyes welled up.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"It's just that…I've been waiting for this for so long."

"Me too."

This time she pulled him down to her. She kissed him and then moved to his ear, where she traced it with her tongue and blew her warm breath into it.

"Ahhhh," he breathed, his breath was shaky. She knew she had found his 'spot'. She had heard Keiko and Shizuru joke about what a man did when you found it. She wanted to see if it was true.

"You like that?" she breathed in his ear, teasing it with her tongue and nipping gently.

"Y-y-yesssss, uhnnn…." he whined.

She smiled to herself. _So it is true!_ She thought to herself, making mental notes for the next time she wanted something from him that he would ordinarily deny.

While she was teasing his ear, he almost didn't realize that she was unbuttoning his silk shirt until she ran her hands along his chest muscles, not bad for spoiled little prince.

He reached down to bury his tongue in her mouth again. His hands roamed over her body, admiring her curves on the outside of her kimono. She felt his hands travel underneath to trace her legs, thighs and cup her buttocks.

"Ohhhh Koenma," she whined.

The sound of desire in her voice caused him to squeeze her cheeks with his soft, uncalloused hands and grind his hardened member into her leg.

"Ohhhh," moaned shamelessly, lost in ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around his waist. This excited him to no end. He ground his cock into her womanhood, which was dripping wet for him. She thrust back shamelessly.

She pushed him back and gazed into his eyes, her own eyes hazy with desire of a virgin woman, hot with desire and begging to be taken.

"Make love to me, Koenma."

"Are..are you sure?" he asked, his body trembling with desire.

She leaned in to his ear. "Yes," she breathed.

With the look of lust that any man felt when he about to engage in carnal pleasure, he untied her kimono with one move, followed by the inside tie. What he saw caused him to suck in his breath in sheer delight.

What he saw was a pair of small but rounded breasts with pink peaks pointed straight at him, begging to be licked. He reached out to touch the soft mounds, running his fingers gently over the nipples. He sucked one into his mouth, licking and teasing the nipple with his teeth.

"Ahhhh…Koenma!" she wailed.

He continued his delicious assault, virtually making love to her breasts. The other cried out to be touched. He moved to her right breast while rolling the other between her thumb and forefinger. He nipped, teased, licked and sucked, almost as if he had done this before. However, this was both of their first times. He had just rehearsed this moment in his head over and over. He began to kiss a trail from her breasts to her…

BANG!BANG!BANG! "LORD KOENMA!"

**WHAT THE F#! What the h*! could be so important? Find out as **_**The Courtship**_** continues!**


	3. Duty Calls

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**After a nice romantic dinner, Koenma presents Botan with a courtship bracelet. She places it on her left wrist (a 'commitment'!) and then they confess their love for each other (awwwwww!) A true Harlequin Romance moment. They share their first kiss. Koenma warns her that he's horny as hell and Botan said 'bring it'. Things start to get hot 'n heavy when there is a knock on the door….**

**Bwahahahaha! You didn't think you were getting sex on the first date did you? Didn't mommy warn you about that?**

BANG! BANG! BANG! "LORD KOENMA! EMERGENCY!"

They both jumped. Koenma slowly, reluctantly, got to his feet, straightening his pants and buttoning his shirt. "This _better_ be good," he muttered, uttering an impressive string of curses and he trudged to the door. Yusuke would have been proud.

BANG!BANG!

"STOP THAT! I'M COMING!" he bellowed. Botan jumped.

He snatched open the door to see Jorje and two other ogres standing there.

"Lord Koenma, sorry to disturb you-"

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD! SOMEBODY _IMPORTANT_ BETTER BE DEAD!"

"Not yet sir, but someone will be. A lot of somebodys!"

"What do you mean?"

"We got a message from-"

"GET TO THE POINT, OGRE!"

Jorje flinched. He only referred to Jorge as 'ogre' when he was really mad.

"There's a rebellion in the makai…"

"What! Who's territory?"

"Well, it started in-"

"Never mind! Meet me in my office in thirty minutes! And send Ayame to summon Yusuke and the others!"

"I thought Botan-"

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!"

"Right away sir!" They scrambled off to follow his orders.

He turned to Botan with a look of disappointment on his face. Botan had tied up her Kimono and was straightening her hair.

She walked over to him.

"Botan, I'm so sorry! I-" She put a finger to his lips to silence his flood of apology.

"It's OK, Koenma. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"So did I." He wrapped his hands around her waist in a tight embrace.

"I know your responsibilities, my love. And I know the safety of all three worlds must come first. You know I am here for you, and you can count on my loyalty and service."

He pulled her into an even tighter embrace. "I will make it up to you, I promise. But I can't say when."

"I know you will. Now go do your duty."

Something about those words sent a surge of emotion through him; love, excitement, devotion, lust…

When their lips met, she felt the hunger and urgent need behind the force of the kiss. She melted into his embrace. They both moaned into the kiss as he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gripped her bottom and squeezed.

"Ohhhh, Koenma!" She ground her sex into his rock hard member, he groaned and ground back. Waves of pleasure erupted from that magic spot, that sensitive button of nerves between her thighs. Her moans went up an octave and she speed her hips up on reflex, burying her face in his shoulder to stifle the moans. She didn't exactly know what was going on or why she was feeling so much pleasure, but her body knew instinctively what to do. She felt her back up against the wall; Koenma had somehow made it over to the wall by the door. He gripped her ass even harder, he undulated his hips with such speed and force that he statues and bookcase shook. All the pressure and speed of their grinding along with Botan's breasts bouncing against his chest was sure to provide him with the release he needed to function without killing someone

"Botan, Botan, oh, god, Botan!"

"Koenma, Koenma…unhhhh…huh…" Her legs began to shake uncontrollably, whatever was going to happen was about to happen….

"OHHHHHHH MY GOD! OH, OH, MMMMMM! KO-EN-MA!" Wave after wave of pleasure radiated from her core; her whole nether region quivered, sending Koenma over the edge.

"AHHHH! BOTAN!" His whole body stiffened and he gripped her ass tight, earning a small yelp from his woman. His legs gave out and they slid to the floor, panting furiously, neither of them had experienced an orgasm before and were not sure what happened.

"Oh my god…that was…" Botan trailed off. There were no words to describe what just happened.

As Koenma came down from his high, felt a wet, sticky spot on his belly. He could only guess that was his seed. He needed a shower, fast. He helped Botan to her feet. She staggered a little, her legs still shaking.

He longed to stay with her, to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. But he knew his responsibilities had to come first. He had already spent twenty minutes with her, and he had told them he would be there in thirty minutes. But he was the ruler, and they could, no they _would_ wait.

"Botan I have to go, now. After I am briefed and brief the team I will summon you. You may freshen up here and wait for me or wait in your quarters. What is your pleasure?"

"I will wait in my quarters."

"Very well. I will escort you after I freshen up."

"But your meeting-"

"Will wait until I get there." He finished her sentence. There was that tone again. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to suppress a shudder. However, Koenma was watching her and missed none of it. He tore his eyes away from her and abruptly turned on his heel and walked to his bathroom.

In the shower, washed quickly and scrubbed the sticky spot off his abdomen. What in the heavens was that? They hadn't even made love and he found his release anyway? And judging by her actions so did she. He would have to ponder it later. He knew he still had her scent on him and Yusuke, Hiei, and especially Kurama were sure to notice. _Oh well, _he thought.

After he escorted Botan to her quarters and a quick good night kiss, he made his way to his office. He was briefed by messengers from the makai. Apparently, two rebellions broke out almost simultaneously in both Yomi's and Mukuro's territories. The demons were demanding access to human world so they could feast. He was well aware of both Yomi's and Mukuro's view on demons eating humans. Mukuro supported moderation but Yomi didn't care. He felt that demons had a right to eat as they wished, but he did not tolerate disobedience, and neither did Mukuro. He decided to use his team for diplomacy first, to reason with the lords and if that didn't work, then the use of force might be required.

Yusuke and the rest of the team had arrived. He sighed, preparing himself for the tirade of teasing that was sure to ensue. Yusuke started in immediately.

"So, Koenma how was dinner? Did you get luck-"

"Shut up."

"Hn. I guess not. But he must have gotten something. Her scent is all over you," Hiei observed.

"Who's scent?" As usual, Kuwabara was the last to catch on.

Both Yusuke and Hiei let out a sigh of exasperation. "Are you serious? We just had this conversation yesterday! Dumbass!"

"Oh, yeah! You mean Bot-"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP DAMNIT!"

The all stared at him in shock; Yusuke's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Koenma! That's Profanity!"

"No way could he have gotten it if he's using that kind of language. What do you think, Kurama?"Hiei asked.

"I think that it's none of our business. And I'm sure we are not here to discuss Koenma's personal life."

"Awww, you're no fun, fox. Ok, so whaddaya want?"

He briefed them on the situation. None of them were surprised, except Kuwabara of course. "You mean they _eat_ people?"

"Not all demons, Kuwabara but there are a substantial number. Unlike Yusuke, Yomi and Mukuro have not outlawed the practice," Kurama explained.

"So you would like us to convince them to quell the rebellions, right?"

"Hn. I don't see the need."

"What do you mean, Hiei? Do you support this? _I'm _human, remember?" Kuwabara stared at his mate in shock.

"That's _not_ what I said."

"But you didn't deny it either," Kuwabara accused.

"This is _not_ the time to discuss this!" Hiei hissed.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei. His expression was one of anger and something else that was unreadable.

"I would like to make a suggestion, Koenma."

"What is it?"

"In light of the circumstances behind this rebellion, perhaps Kuwabara should not accompany us on this mission."

"Why the hell not, fox?" Hiei glared at Kurama.

"You know why, Hiei. Kuwabara is human. It would be like dangling a steak in front of a den of hungry lions," Yusuke replied.

"He is the strongest human _alive_. He can take care of himself. And he will be under my protection. No one would dare-"

"Challenge you? If they are challenging Mukuro they will challenge you, Hiei. Kuwabara is the strongest human, there is no doubt about that, but the sheer number of demons may be overwhelming," Kurama reasoned.

"Kuwabara? You have yet to weigh in on this." Koenma commented. "What do you think?"

"I think…that I will sit this one out."

"What the hell for?" Hiei demanded.

"It doesn't make sense for a human to go try to suppress a rebellion related to humans, Hiei. Plus, I have some thinking to do…"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Hiei, this is not the time-"

"Listen, Kazuma-"

"That's enough, Hiei." Koenma interjected.

Hiei glowered at Koenma. "You keep out of this. This is none of your business!"

"Exactly. I'm sure you and Kuwabara wish to have this discussion in private."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He was ready to explode at any second.

"Look, its best if you get going. Kurama, you travel to Gandera while Hiei will go chat with Mukuro. Yusuke, why don't you make sure all is calm in your territory?"

"Shit, my people know better than to try something like this. But I'll go look in on it anyway, then join Hiei for a while before going to talk with Yomi."

"Exactly what I was going to say. Ayame will provide you with an escort."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "I thought Botan was in charge of that."

"She is, smartass. But as you can see she is not here. Ayame is assistant superintendent but I can summon Botan if you like."

"Yeah, do that."

"Very well. Jorje!"

"The blue ogre appeared from a stack of books. Yes, Lord Koenma?"

"Summon my superintendent immediately."

"Yes, sir." He scuttled off.

Koenma narrowed his eyes at Yusuke. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to see her-"

"You just saw her yesterday."

"Relax, dude, don't get jealous. I am a married man, after all."

"You're really starting to get on my fucking nerves."

"Such language from a deity is unbecoming," Kurama admonished gently.

"Nobody like a smartass, Kurama."

"Man, you really need to get laid," Yusuke advised.

"I thought I told you to shut the-"

"Yusuke!" Botan bounded into the room.

"There's my favorite messenger of death," Yusuke commented.

After acknowledging each member of the team she turned to Koenma. "Lord Koenma, you sent for me?"

"Yes, Botan I did. The team needs an escort to the portal that opens to the makai. I suggested Ayame but they insisted on your approval."

"Really?" She turned to the team.

"Yeah, you are the head honcho and all."

"Well I would have sent Ayame, or perhaps Kaya. Ayame is my assistant and I may require her here more. And I you should get to know Kaya, she will probably be your main escort from now on."

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Why not you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well my duties are more administrative, now. But I'll still come and see you guys!"

"It won't be the same!" Yusuke complained.

"Oh, you will be alright!" she reassured him. "Kaya is here now."

Kaya was petite, with long brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. She bowed before the team. "I am Kaya. It is my pleasure to serve you."

"Oh, brother," Yusuke muttered.

"Now get going!" Koenma barked.

"Alright, alright! But you remember what I said, Koenma." Yusuke laughed as he left.

Koenma walked up to Botan. "Botan, I am very pleased with the way you handled that situation. I am confident that I have made the right choice."

Botan's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now I must bid you goodnight. The next few days will be very busy. But remember, you are always on my mind."

"Good night, Koenma."

"Good night Botan."

After he escorted her back to her room and kissed her goodnight, she decided that she needed to take a trip to human world. She had some questions and she knew exactly who could answer them.

Shizuru opened the door. "This better be good. You're interrupting my beauty sleep."

"Yes, it is. Something happened tonight…"

**Uh oh! Botan has questions! And so does Koenma! Will Shizuru be able to provide good advice? And who will Koenma turn to? Find out as **_**The Courtship**_** continues!**

**I hope that sated all you horny demonesses…for now! Now be good girls and wait for the good stuff!**


	4. The Talk

**Warning: this is a review of basic (and not so basic) sex education for the clueless. Enjoy!**

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**Botan and Koenma were interrupted with some breaking news: The Demon world is in rebellion! The issue? Demons want access to the buffet at the ningenkai. But far MORE importantly, a steamy session before Koenma went to meet with his team has both of them questioning what happened…**

"So what was it?" Shizuru asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "First off, your friend comes and interrupts my play time with the fox, and now you show up in the middle of the night with questions. You spirit world people."

"Well something happened tonight…"

"What do you mean _something_? Did you follow my advice?"

"Some of it."

"I see. Did you do it?"

"No, but…"

"No! Well why the hell not? And what are you doing here?"

"Well Shizuru, spirit world interrupted _my_ fun with Koenma!"

Shizuru's eyebrow shot up. "Really? Well I'll be damned. Hold that thought." She picked up the phone. Botan didn't have to guess at who she was calling. "Hey princess…yeah, I was sleep too…but a certain blue haired reaper showed up with questions. It appears that she never had _the talk_…yeah, we'll wait." She hung up the phone. "The princess will be here in fifteen minutes."

"I don't know if she could help me-"

Shizuru laughed. "Don't let that good girl image fool you. She knows just as much about sex as me- well maybe not that much; but she can help."

They had some tea while they waited. Botan explained the situation in the makai to her. "Well I'm not surprised that Kazuma chose not go," she said. "Demons still make him uncomfortable; even though Hiei is a demon. Sometimes you forget that, you know?"

"Does that happen with Kurama?"

"It used to. But when Kurama shows his true emotions, his demon side always comes out; whether he turns into Youko or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah-"

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Shizuru got up to let Keiko in.

"Hey Shizuru, Botan," Keiko eyed her with mock indignation. "Do you spirit world people ever sleep? It was late, and I was in the…middle of something."

"Well, you aren't the only one who's playtime got interrupted," Shizuru complained, raising her eyebrow at Botan.

"Don't blame me! It's not my fault!"

"Yeah, I know," Keiko reassured her. "But how come Koenma sent Ayame instead of you?"

"We were…busy."

Keiko leapt out her seat. "Did you do it?"

"Keiko!" Botan exclaimed. "I never expected to hear that from you!"

"Told you," Shizuru said.

"I'm a married woman!" She exclaimed. "I'm allowed to have a sex life!"

Botan blushed at hearing the word 'sex'.

"And you never answered my question. Did you do it or not?"

"No," Botan replied. "We were interrupted. But after they left something did happen."

"You will have to be more specific, Blue," Shizuru advised.

"Well we didn't 'do it' but I got this incredible feeling," she explained. "From down there."

"_Down there_? What are you, like eleven or something?" Shizuru burst out.

"Shizuru!" Keiko exclaimed. "Don't interrupt!"

"Well it was like all these sensations, and my legs were shaking, and it was just…INCREDIBLE!" Her pink eyes sparkled just thinking about it.

"You had an orgasm without even doing it? You lucky kitten!"

"I thought we weren't going to interrupt, Keiko."

"Oh, sorry! How did it happen?"

"Well, we were kissing, and then he picked me up…"

"_Koenma _picked you up?" Shizuru promised not to interject but this required confirmation.

"Yes," she replied dreamily. "He's very strong. He picked me up and my legs were around his waist and we were rubbing together. I started to feel these sensations down there, and then he pinned he against the wall-"

"Holy crap!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"-and he was squeezing my bottom-"

"WHAT!" Keiko shrieked. "Koenma's a hentai!"

"No, just a man. A horny, sex deprived man who had the object of his desire in front of him," Shizuru explained. "I'm sure you can relate your majesty?"

Keiko blushed. "Botan, you were saying?"

"Well, he was squeezing my bottom and was moving so fast and hard, and I could feel his…manhood…against me and then something just happened. My legs started shaking and then it just exploded! I've never felt anything like it!"

"Welcome to the wonderful world of sexual pleasure," Shizuru congratulated her. "Did Koenma come too?"

"Come?"

"Another word for saying orgasm," Keiko explained. "So, did he?"

"I think so," she replied, thinking back. "He got all stiff and yelled my name and then we sank down to the floor."

"If you can have an orgasm from bumping and grinding then I wonder what would happen if he went down on you," Shizuru remarked.

"She'd probably faint," Keiko remarked. "I almost did."

"What's this? The good girl knows of cunnilingus?" Shizuru smirked.

"Cunnilingus? What's that?" Botan asked, intrigued at how she could get more pleasure without having sex.

"Well, it's when a man uses his mouth down there," Keiko explained.

"His mouth?" Botan asked, thinking of how Koenma had kissed her. If he did that _down there_, there's no telling what would happen!

"What's going through that blue head of yours? You should see that look on your face."

"Well, Koenma's a good kisser, and when he kissed my breasts-"

"Yeah, that always gets me too," Shizuru replied, a touch of nostalgia in her voice. "The fox is…so good with his mouth."

"I don't doubt it," Botan commented. "He seems like he would be good with everything."

"He is," Shizuru confirmed. "And he would have a heart attack if he knew I was having this conversation."

"Probably," Keiko added. "Unlike Yusuke, who would spill it to everyone."

They all laughed.

"Shizuru?"

"Yeah, Blue? What is it?"

"Is there, something I can do…to him?"

"Yeah, you could give him head."

"What's that?" Botan asked. Evidently Keiko knew, because she turned scarlet.

"The official name is called fellatio," Shizuru explained. "And you take him in your mouth."

Botan's eyes widened. "How do you do it?"

"Botan! I can't believe you're even considering this!"

"What's the matter princess? You too good to go down on your husband?"

"I've never tried it before," Keiko replied, nervously. "And Yusuke's so big-"

"I knew it! He's probably hung like a horse, isn't he?" Shizuru wanted to know.

"Yes, and he can go, and go, and go…"

"Must be the demon in him," Botan commented. "So how do you do it, Shizuru?"

"Everyone has their own unique style," Shizuru explained. "But you can do things like licking the head, and sucking on it, or taking the whole thing in your mouth."

"I don't know if I would know how…" Botan stuttered. She was definitely intrigued, but had never even seen a naked man. She hadn't the slightest idea. She needed a visual, and she said so.

"Botan! You've been corrupted!" Keiko shrieked.

"I have a video we can watch," Shizuru said. "And you're watching too, princess."

She went upstairs and returned with a tape. She popped it in the VCR. A disclaimer came on screen. _Warning: this video is intended for education and entertainment purposes only. Viewing by persons under the age of 18 is prohibited._

"I'm a little older than that," Botan chuckled.

The video was like nothing she's ever seen. The man was huge, and the women seemed to love it. She thought it might hurt, but the women seemed to love it. She saw a woman "going down" on him and she saw him go down on her. She noticed how he seemed to concentrated on one spot, a raised button of flesh not quite at the center.

"Why does he focus so much on that spot?" She asked.

"It's called the clitoris," Shizuru explained. "It is very sensitive, and almost all sexual pleasure derives from it. That's where your orgasm was centered, Botan."

"I see. Now, what was that coming out of his…you know…"

"The official name is called semen," Shizuru explained. "It's also called cum, jism, and other names I won't go into right now. It contains the sperm that can get you pregnant."

Botan gulped. Pregnant? She couldn't imagine carrying Koenma's heir.

"Don't let him release in you," Keiko advised. "If he does, you can get pregnant."

"But you have to have a lot of self control to pull out," Shizuru spoke up. "Being a virgin himself, Koenma might not be able to stop himself," she reasoned.

"So much to remember…" Botan said, her head spinning.

"Well, you might want to hold off on sex for a while," she advised. "But you can still have fun, though."

Botan thought about it. "I suppose you're right. Koenma's going to be busy with the…his duties right now," she stopped herself from mentioning the rebellion. She didn't want to worry Keiko and Koenma probably didn't want her to know.

"What's going on, Botan?" Keiko asked.

"Sorry, but I can't talk about it right now," Botan answered. She hoped Keiko wouldn't press her; she didn't want things to get awkward. She knew telling Shizuru would be OK, but Yusuke wanted Keiko to have no part in demon matters; plus she had no spirit awareness.

"Of course," Keiko replied. "I just hope Yusuke is OK."

"You know Yusuke can take care of himself," Shizuru reassured her. "And Hiei, and the fox, and Kazuma too," she admitted. "But he didn't go this time."

"Why?" Keiko asked.

"I was wondering about that myself," Botan added.

"Sorry, but I can't say. I promised I wouldn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shizuru-" Botan started.

"Don't worry about it," Shizuru cut her off. "Anyway, do you have any more questions?"

"I do," Keiko spoke up. "I notice that woman swallowed his…semen. Do you have to swallow? And what does that stuff taste like?"

"Men like it when you swallow," she explained. "But don't feel obligated to. And it's…an acquired taste."

"I have a question for you Botan," Shizuru said. "Did you find his spot?"

"Yes, it's his ear," she giggled.

"Kurama's is on his neck," Shizuru said.

"Yusuke's is his belly button," Keiko said. "Please don't tell him I told you that!" Shizuru and Botan had exploded into hysterical laughter.

"Well guys," Botan said, standing up. "I have to get back to spirit world. Its morning there and Koenma will be wondering where I am. Thanks so much! This was very educational!"

"For me too," Keiko said.

Back in spirit world, it was morning. Botan hurried to her room to change and freshen up. She didn't want to be late to her meeting with Koenma.

"Good morning Lord Koenma," she greeted.

"Good morning Botan," Koenma replied. "Do you mind if we reschedule our meeting for this afternoon? That will give you time to meet with the other reapers and take care of anything else. Shall we say one o'clock?"

"Yes sir." She didn't mind at all. She did want to meet with the reapers and she could take a nap as well.

She turned to leave. As Koenma watched her go, he couldn't help staring at her delicious derriere, and how he had gripped and caressed it last night when he reached his…climax? That's what he needed to find out.

"Koenma, you wished to see me?" Kurama was standing before him.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm afraid that I don't have anything to report as of yet."

"I didn't summon you here for that reason. Please join me in my private study." Kurama followed him into the study and closed the door firmly behind him. If Koenma hadn't called him back about the situation in the makai, then what was it? Surely he didn't have questions about…_that_? But then again, he had no experience in that area, so it was possible…

"Kurama?" Koenma was eyeing him pensively.

"I apologize, Koenma, you were saying something?"

"Yes. Before we go further, I must be sure that I have your absolute discretion."

"Of course."

"Well last night when I was brought the news about the makai; Botan and I were…in the middle of something."

_Aha! _he thought. _So Hiei was right. Wouldn't he be glad to know that_. "I see. Would you mind sharing with me?" Kurama knew he was taking a risk, but he preferred specifics.

"Well, we were about to…" he trailed off. He hadn't imagined that it would be this hard.

"Have sex?" Kurama prompted.

"Yes," Koenma confirmed.

"You said 'about to'? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was undressing her, and kissing her…breasts…and…I was about to…"

"About to what?"

"I don't exactly know," Koenma explained. He took a deep breath. _Might as well just come out and say it,_ he thought. "I was about to remove her underwear but I hadn't the slightest idea as what to do next," he finished.

Kurama chuckled inwardly. He remembered have a similar conversation with Yusuke before his wedding night; but Yusuke had said something like, 'Ok fox, I'm about to be married and I've never had sex before and don't want to embarrass myself. So gimme some pointers.'

"Do you have a specific question?"

"Well, I know where to put it," Koenma said. "But is there something else I can do before I…actually do it?"

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable," Kurama spoke up. "But I have some questions before I make recommendations."

"Okay," Koenma said.

"First, were you aroused?"

"Of course,' Koenma replied. "Very much so."

"Second, were you able to find release?"

"Yes…I think."

"You think?"

"Well, after my servants left we started up again…and I think we both had an…" he paused, trying to remember the right word.

"Orgasm?" Kurama offered.

"Yes," Koenma replied.

"I have a very specific question, Koenma. It is personal and I don't want you to get offended."

"Yes?"

"You said that you both had an orgasm, but didn't have sex. Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Well, we were kissing…and I picked her up and put her…against the wall…" Kurama nearly fell out of his chair. So the prince was a horny little monarch eh? "And I was …pressing against her and she was pressing back, and we were moving fast…and hard and then she…" he stopped short of describing Botan's orgasm.

"You don't have to explain. But I will say this: you can tell if a woman has an orgasm by her body movements. Her body, especially her legs, thighs and her…" he paused to search for a term that wouldn't sound so crass to the deity's ears.

"Her?" Koenma prompted.

"Womanhood," Kurama decided on. "The muscles seem to take on a mind of their own and move independently of her control."

"I see." Koenma replied. Kurama was watching him intently. He could tell by his expression that Botan had indeed had an orgasm.

"And you are certain that you had an orgasm?"

"Yes, well I was…hard and then I released and I wasn't anymore…and the feeling was…intense."

"Well, they can get more intense as time goes on with the proper experience and techniques," Kurama stated.

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Techniques?"

"Yes. You said that you were interested in pleasuring her more?"

"Yes."

"Well, there is mound of sensitive flesh between a woman's legs called the clitoris," Kurama said. "It is the source of an orgasm for a woman. If you stimulate it with your hands or mouth you can bring her intense pleasure and orgasm," Kurama knew he had to be frank with Koenma.

"Your mouth?" _This is intriguing,_ Koenma thought.

"Yes. It is called cunnilingus, and most women enjoy it very much," Kurama paused, remembering Shizuru's reaction to the first time he went down on her.

"H-how would I do that?"

"Well, you said you were kissing her?"

"Yes."

"Well, apply the same principle of kissing to her clitoris," Kurama recommended. "But be very tender. Let her dictate the intensity, or speed, any other requests."

"How will I know when I find it?" Koenma asked.

"Oh, you will definitely know. The clitoris is very sensitive," Kurama assured him.

"I see. This…pleasuring with the mouth…she could do it to me as well?"

Kurama was intrigued that he would ask such a question. "Yes it's called fellatio," he explained. "And she takes your manhood in her mouth and licks or sucks on it. But you have to be very careful."

"Careful?"

"Yes. First off, not all women are willing. Some are shy about performing such an act. Second, if she does, then you must not force her to take too much of you in her mouth at one time. And last and most important, don't release into her mouth unless she requests it."

Koenma furrowed his eyebrow.

"It is an acquired taste," Kurama explained. "And many women do not feel comfortable swallowing."

Koenma's eyes got wide. "Perhaps I will hold off on…that for now."

"Certainly. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, I was wondering about…positions…when we do have…sex."

"There are many positions. I have a book that you might find useful." He couldn't imagine that Koenma would accept such a thing, but his answer surprised him.

"I would like to see it."

"Certainly. I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"I am sure you are aware that releasing in Botan may result in her becoming pregnant. Are you able to guard against such an event until you see fit to have children?"

"Yes." Koenma didn't elaborate.

"I see. Well, is there anything else I can do for you, Koenma?"

"No, but I should like that book as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"Thank you Kurama. And please remember your promise of discretion."

"Certainly."

**Well there you have it! It's book vs. video. Who was more informed? Now that each of them has had 'the talk' what will happen next? And what about the rebellion? Find out as **_**The Courtship**_** progresses!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!**


	5. Conflict of Interest

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**Both Koenma and Botan prove that it's never too late to have 'The Talk'. Botan seeks out Shizuru (and Keiko) and Shizuru has them watch an 'educational video'. Koenma turns to none other than the legendary Master of Seduction: Kurama; who recommends a book. They learn three new vocabulary words: **_**orgasm, fellatio, and cunnilingus.**_

"So what the hell is your problem?" Hiei demanded of his mate. Hiei had 'requested' some time to come and talk with Kuwabara. They had parted on bad terms, and he wanted to straighten things out. Kuwabara had met him at Koenma's castle, and he had only one hour.

"This rebellion," Kuwabara said simply.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"It's your reaction to it."

"Damnit, would you get to the fucking point?" Hiei hated when Kuwabara acted like this. There was something bothering him and it was like pulling teeth to get it out of him.

"Hiei, I wish you wouldn't use that language with me. And I don't like your tone either."

"Kazuma," Hiei managed through gritted teeth, forcing himself to try and calm down, "_what…is…the_ _problem_?"

"I don't like your stance in this rebellion."

"What the hell do you mean? You don't even know my stance."

"Seems to me like your sidin' with 'em." Hiei didn't have to ask 'who'. He already knew that Kuwabara was referring to the rebels.

"I never said that," Hiei stated.

"And you never said you were against it either," Kuwabara eyed him with those same accusing eyes from earlier. "So, Hiei what is you view on this? What did you mean when you said 'I don't see the need'?"

"I _meant_ that the practice has been going on for thousands of years," Hiei said. "And what's the point of trying to end it now?"

"So you _are _on their side then? Have you forgotten that I'm human? I suppose you think it would be OK if one of them tries to-"

"Of course not! If any demon dared to lay a hand on you I'd-"

"Oh, that's very noble of you Hiei," Kuwabara sneered. Hiei glared at Kuwabara. He had never heard him use such a tone. He look at his face, he was wearing that same expression he had earlier: anger and…disgust. "So that's one human out of the whole population. I guess you have to protect your interests."

"What the hell do you mean by that Kazuma? Why don't you make you point? All this dodging around is starting to fucking annoy me."

Kuwabara didn't bother to admonish him for his profanity. "My point is, that if you feel the human population is nothing more than a food supply to your demon friends then-"

"I never said that!" Hiei shouted.

"Well say something!" Kuwabara shouted back. "How do you feel about demons feasting on humans? You have yet to answer my question!"

"I don't know!" Hiei blurted out. He hadn't meant to say that. The truth was that he really didn't know. He had always been for allowing demons to express their natural instincts but since he was mated to a human he was torn…conflicted as Mukuro helpfully pointed out last night.

"Well until you do," Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Hiei "I'm afraid we have nothing else to talk about." Kuwabara's voice had grown chilly. Hiei felt something fluttering in his stomach.

"Kazuma," Hiei started. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The fluttering in his stomach increased. He now recognized it. It was something that he had buried deep down within himself and refused to acknowledge, except in his nightmares…_fear_. His worst fear; Kazuma not being able to accept his demon identity-was finally being realized.

"Exactly what you think it means, Hiei. Going to spend some time apart."

"You can just leave me," Hiei could feel, and hear, the panic in his voice. "We are mated. You can't just back out!"

"We will always be mates Hiei," Kuwabara reassured him. "But I think that we need some time to reevaluate whether we can continue to live together or not."

"Why the hell for?" Hiei was near hysteria. "Are you going to let this become between us? I told you before that demons will be demons!"

"I am not referring to every demon. I'm referring to _one_ demon, which can't seem to make up his mind whether it's OK that his friends want to turn me and my family into dinner."

"You sister is Kurama's mate. There is little chance of that happening."

"Oh, so as long as it's not me, or Keiko, or Shizuru it's OK huh?" Kuwabara was growing angrier by the minute.

"I didn't say-"

"STOP SAYIN' THAT!" Kuwabara exploded. "You sure are doing a heckuva lot of not sayin'. Come see me when you do have something to say, why don't ya'?"

"FUCK YOU!" Hiei screamed, and stormed out of the room. He ran into Kurama, literally.

"Oh, Hiei" Kurama said, struggling to catch himself before he fell. "I was just coming to find you. We have to get back-"

"Let just go!"

"Is there something the matter, Hiei?" Kurama asked, knowing the answer. He had guessed that from the other night Kuwabara was uneasy about the cause of the rebellion, and Hiei's indifference towards it.

"It's none of your business, fox." Hiei snapped.

"Of course. However, if it is going to affect your judgment-"

"Drop it, fox!"

"I will not. We need you to be focused; and if you are distracted about a disagreement with Kuwabara then your judgment might be affected."

"It won't be. I am perfectly capable of performing my duties, Kurama. Now if you'll drop the subject, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Fine." They walked towards the portal in silence. Then Hiei spoke up.

"Kazuma wants to separate."

"Oh? Did he say why?"

"He's upset about my position on the cause of the rebellion."

"Which is?"

"I have no position."

"I see."

"Don't use that patronizing tone with me, Kurama. All I'm saying is that the desire to eat humans is a natural demon instinct that cannot be quelled."

"But there are alternatives to eating humans, Hiei."

"I know that!"

"Sounds to me like you're conflicted."

"You sound like Mukuro."

"Who sounds like Yomi." He had a similar conversation with Yomi. He had questioned whether Kurama could be partial since his companion was human.

"Hn. It's rare for those two to agree."

"Indeed."

They stepped through the portal. "Well Hiei, this is where we part. I think things with you and Kuwabara will work itself out, after this rebellion is over."

"You didn't see the look he gave me. It was…disgust."

"Well, Kuwabara has always been uneasy around demons, even though you are his mate and Yusuke and I are his friends. Perhaps he just needs time to understand us better. I think his view on demons and your view on humans are one in the same."

Before Hiei could reply, Kurama was gone.

Botan stood nervously in front of the other reapers. She was about to make her official announcement (although most of them already knew) about being their superintendent. She did a head count. All twenty, including Ayame and herself, were present.

She cleared her throat. "As many of you may know, Lord Koenma has appointed me as Superintendent of the Shinigami."

A few whispers among the crowd. She continued "My responsibilities, as head reaper, will be to assign and keep track of all of you. Ayame will be my assistant. I will compile a weekly report and present it to Lord Koenma. Are there any questions?"

"Yes," came a voice in the back. It was Choko, Botan's least favorite colleague. "Lord Koenma used to be directly responsible for the reapers. Why does he need to appoint a superintendent?"

"Exactly the same question I asked Choko," Botan forced her tone to remain cheerful. "He explained that since he has additional responsibilities he felt the need to delegate this one to me. Anything else?"

"Yes. Why you?"

"Excuse me?" An expectant hush fell over the crowd. Evidently, some of the reapers were expecting this.

"I mean, that we all know of your close _personal_ relationship with Koenma. My question is has he appointed the right person for the job?"

"You will address him as _Lord Koenma_," Botan's tone was hardening. "And I trust his judgment. Do you not?"

"Of course I trust _Lord_ Koenma's judgment. However, I am just wondering if there is a conflict of interest."

"How so?" Botan was starting to get a more than a little annoyed. Just what was she trying to say?

"We all know about the two of you, Botan. I see you are wearing a royal courtship bracelet. I am wondering if he was impartial in his decision or simply-"

"Choko," Ayame warned, "that is enough. I'm afraid you are out of line."

"No, I am _not_ out of line," she countered. "I have a right to know whether he appointed my new boss for personal reasons and did not consider her qualifications-"

"First of all," Botan said through clenched teeth. "Whether Lord Koenma and I have a relationship or not is none of your business. And second of all, what makes you think I am not qualified for the position?"

"Yes, you have the necessary experience," Choko admitted. "Especially since you started working with that Spirit Detective, but I am wondering if he should not have chosen someone who would take this job a little more seriously."

"How dare you!" Botan exploded, shaking with anger. "How dare you question Lord Koenma's judgment!"

"Well I see he certainly chose the most loyal of his reapers," she commented with a smirk. "But fear not, I do not question your boyfriend's judgment. I question his choice. Perhaps he should have gone with someone a little more professional, no?"

"I fail to see the difference!" Botan exclaimed. "By questioning me you _are_ questioning his judgment."

"I fear you misunderstand me, Botan."

"I fear I do not. And how many of you are of the opinion of Choko? You may speak freely without fear of reprisal from me." Botan needed to know who was in her corner and more importantly; who was not.

"You can count on my loyalty and service Botan," Kaya said. Choko rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Botan replied, grateful.

As it turned out, three others were of the opinion of Choko. But Botan knew that some of the others were neutral and may be subject to bullying from Choko.

"As you see Botan, it's not just me that questions this decision," Choko said smugly.

Ayame had had enough. "If you are so concerned then why not go to the source himself? Why don't you take these concerns up with Lord Koenma?"

"An excellent idea Ayame," Botan said. "Would you go ask him to join us please?" Botan would have considered going herself, but she didn't want to be accused of trying to manipulate the situation.

When Ayame returned with Koenma; he appeared to be wearing a neutral expression. However, Botan knew her man. He was seething inwardly over the fact that someone was questioning her qualifications and more importantly; questioning his judgment.

"Good afternoon Botan," he greeted in his most professional air. "Am I to understand that there is an issue?"

"Yes Lord Koenma," she replied, trying her best to sound professional. "Some of the reapers question as to whether I am qualified for this assignment, and whether you judgment was impartial. They fear a conflict of interest."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh? On what grounds?"

"I will let her explain. Choko?"

Choko stood and bowed slightly. "Greetings, Lord Koenma."

"Choko," he acknowledged in a clipped tone. "What is your issue?"

"Well sir, I understand that your responsibilities have increased and you felt the need to appoint a superintendent-"

"I'll kindly ask you to state your point," he interrupted. "I have pressing matters to attend to."

"Of course sir. I am aware of your personal relationship with Botan and was wondering if that had anything to do with your appointment of her."

"I see. So you are questioning my judgment?"

"No sir, merely your appointment of Botan."

"A mere technicality." His expression was one of indifference, but there was that _tone_. Botan froze, willing her body to control itself. "What specifically is you issue Choko, pray tell?"

"I feel that Botan may not be qualified to handle such a position of authority."

"How so?"

"She has the experience but does not take her job seriously."

"Is there a specific instance to which you are referring?"

There was a long silence.

"Please speak up, Choko. I have already stated that my time runs short."

"I just feel that she is not serious-"

"So you have already stated. I have come to the conclusion that you do not care for Botan's affability. However your personal feelings for your superiors; and yes, Botan is your superior, concern me not. And as to the reference to my personal relationship with Botan…" he paused for emphasis "It is my pleasure that you _never_ mention it again, lest you risk my displeasure. You have overreached yourself in this matter, and this issue is closed for discussion. Do you have any more questions?"

It took all of Botan's self control not to jump him right there.

"N-no, sir."

"Good. Does anyone else have an issue that they wish to address at this time?"

Silence.

"Then I bid you good day. Botan, I will meet with you at one as scheduled."

"Yes, sir."

**What's this? Haters in the mist? And what about Hiei and Kuwabara? Can they kiss and make up, or will more drama ensue? Find out as **_**The Courtship **_**continues!**

**A/N: I know this is about Botan and Koenma, but since Hiei and Kuwabara are my favorite couple in the world, I chose to have a side story on them in here, so deal with it!**

**Love and Stuff,**

**NG714**


	6. The Proposal

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**A lover's tiff has erupted between Hiei and Kuwabara. The issue? Hiei cannot take a side in the rebellion, which unnerves Kuwabara. He suggests that they 'take a break' (haven't we all been there?). Meanwhile, our favorite grim reaper experiences her first challenge as superintendent: some of the reapers feel that she is 'not qualified' for the position and was only appointed because of her 'personal' relationship with Koenma. The prince himself made an appearance to set the record straight.**

Botan sat in Koenma's office, shifting nervously in her seat.

He looked up from the document he was reading. "Is something troubling you, Botan?"

"Yes," she started. "It's just that…well it could have gone better."

"How so?"

"Well, Choko and I have never gotten along," she explained. "I should have anticipated that she would start something."

"Well its better that she did."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"As a leader, you will learn that you _always_ have enemies. It is to your advantage that you know who they are. It is even more to your advantage that you know their motivations. You have identified your enemy camp and know that their motivations involve not only you and me but your friendly personality."

"There may be others."

"Perhaps, but the main culprit is known."

"Yes, I suppose so. So what should I do?"

Koenma eyed her intently. "I cannot answer that question for you. You must deal with her as you see fit. You must be assertive, but not pushy or aggressive, lest you antagonize your staff."

"Thank you, Lord Koenma. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Not at this time," he replied. "However, I would like you to join me for dinner this evening."

"Of course. Lord Koenma?"

"Yes, Botan?"

"I _really_ like the way you handled that situation today. I will have to remember that the next time I…forget my place," she said in that sultry voice that turned him on so much.

Koenma could hardly wait until dinner.

"So what did you tell him?" Shizuru asked, lighting a cigarette. Kurama wasn't here to nag her about it so she planned to take full advantage of the opportunity.

"Well, I asked him how he felt about what the demons were doin'," Kuwabara answered.

"And he said?"

"Said he didn't know."

"And that upset you?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "He doesn't know whether it's ok for demons to eat us or not? What was I supposed to think?"

"Are you sure that what he said?"

"Whada'ya mean, Shizuru?"

"I mean you have a tendency to jump to conclusions sometimes, Kazuma. You let your emotions get in the way of thinking properly."

"But Shizuru-"

"Let me finish, baby bro. Hiei is a full demon. Not a half demon like Kurama or Yusuke. He lived in demon world for most of his life. He was taught that humans were the enemy and that we were savage, cruel creatures."

"But the demons are the ones who-"

"Remember Sakyo? Or that ugly guy who kidnapped Yukina? And what about that video Koenma told you about? Humans can be just a cruel as demons, Kazuma."

"I never thought of it that way, Shizuru."

"I know. I know it hurt you when Hiei said that he didn't know what side to take. But do you really believe that? He has given up a lot for you Kazuma."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he spends most of his time here because you don't like demon world."

"It smells like-"

"That's his home, Kazuma. And he fought on your side during the Dark Tournament. He and Kurama were both labeled as traitors because of it. And if he didn't care about humans, why would he fight Sensui? Do you honestly think that he would let anything happen to something that he fought so hard to protect? He feels confused, Kazuma. Torn between the demons, whose side he felt he should automatically take and humans, who are supposed to be the enemy."

"If he thinks of humans as the enemy, then why did he choose me?"

"The same reason you chose him, Kazuma. You can't help who you fall in love with." Shizuru had a faraway look in her eyes. She hadn't told him, or Kurama, or anyone else about Sakyo. The only person who knew was Koenma. When she found out that he was a monster, and the mastermind behind the whole tournament she knew she should hate him but somehow she could not. Even though she loves Kurama, she still thought of him from time to time.

"Shizuru? Hello? You still with me?"

"Oh sorry baby bro. What were you saying?"

"That I better go talk to Hiei before he does something crazy." Kuwabara had never felt so guilty before. He always prided himself on giving everyone a chance, even his enemies. He hadn't even given Hiei a chance to explain his feelings. He remembered the look in Hiei's eyes when he suggested they separate; he couldn't recognize it at the time, he was too focused on his anger. The look was one of panic…and fear. Perhaps Hiei had always feared this would happen. He could now feel the fear rising in Hiei's belly like a wave of nausea, and the anguish behind his last scream. _Damnit, _he thought, _what have I done?_

"Good evening Botan," Koenma greeted her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good evening Koenma," Botan answered back.

"You look wonderful this evening," he complimented, taking in her purple and black silk kimono.

"Thank you."

"May I serve you dinner?"

"Yes, thank you."

All through dinner, they engaged in small talk, but Botan could tell that Koenma had something on his mind. She waited until after dessert to address it.

"Koenma?"

"Yes, Botan?"

"Is there something troubling you?"

"No," he replied; but seeing Botan's face he could tell she thought he was not being honest. "I am not troubled, but I do want to have a serious conversation with you."

Botan frowned. "What is it?"

"Don't make that face, my love," she smiled at that. "It's nothing like that. I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed our night together," he said, walking towards her.

"So did I, Koenma."

"Let us retire to the living room where we will be more _comfortable_." Botan knew what that tone implied, or did it? He still hadn't told her what was on his mind.

"Botan, I have asked you here for three reasons."

"What are they?" she asked.

"Well the first is because I wanted to spend some time with you," he replied.

She blushed and looked away. He touched her chin and gently turned her to face him. "Look at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours." She gazed up at him.

"The second reason is because I wanted to address what happened…or almost happened the other night."

Her heart was beating rapidly. She wanted him to get to the point; she was starting to get nervous.

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to, I really wanted to, but perhaps we should wait a while."

She inwardly sighed with relief.

He was watching her, trying to gauge her reaction. "I see you are not upset?"

"No. I feel the same way. I want our first time to be…special."

"So do I. Perhaps after our union."

Botan gulped. "Union?"

"Of course. You did deem me worthy of you eternal companionship and love. You must know I plan to make you my…" he tried to think of a word that wouldn't sound so common. "Wife, for lack of a better word."

Botan's heart sped up even more. "I…never thought of it like that…well I used to dream of it…but I never thought…"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear the other night. So I will do that now. Botan, I wish to share my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Botan gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Of course…of course I will!" She threw her arms around her love. After a while she broke the embrace. "Koenma?"

"Yes?"

"You said there was a third reason. What was it?"

"Well Botan," he said, leaning in a little closer. "Just because we are holding off on making love, that doesn't mean that we cannot…enjoy ourselves."

She leaned in close to his ear…his _spot_. "What exactly did you have in mind, Koenma?" she whispered huskily, letting her warm breath blow in his ear.

Koenma suppressed a squeal and shut his eyes tight. He eased her back on the pillows. "Let me show you." He kissed her gently, but Botan placed her hand behind his head and urged him to deepen the kiss. Her mouth opened to welcome his tongue. He traced her face with his finger, which traveled down to her neck and shoulder. He slid her kimono off one shoulder, causing her to sigh in between kisses. He kissed a trail from her mouth down the side of her neck, leaving soft gentle kisses in his wake on her now scorching hot skin. His other hand slid under her kimono to caress her thighs and stopped at her womanhood. He ran his fingers gently over the outside of her mound, now moist with desire, tracing the lacy patterns of her underwear with his fingers.

"Mmmmmmmm," she moaned.

He reached up to untie her Kimono and slid it off her shoulders, closing his eyes temporarily at the sight of her beautiful breasts, which were once again peaking up at him, begging for attention. He greeted them with his hands and mouth, Botan cried out as he caressed and licked her nipples, now as ripe as cherries. She ran her fingers through his hair and let her fingers travel under his shirt to rub his back. He paused long enough to allow her to remove his shirt over his head, and returned to reuniting with her twin peaks, now pushing them both together so he could lick both nipples at the same time. Her moans went up an octave. Her hand traveled down to his pants, where she wrapped her hand around his bulge and squeezed gently. He jumped and let out a small squeal. If she had not been so caught up in pleasure she would have surely laughed.

Koenma felt a little bolder. He slipped his finger inside her underwear and ran his fingers through her hair. He moved his finger down to trace the outer lips and gently tease them apart, he began to stroke the moist depths…

"Huuuh, Ohhhh!" She gasped as his finger grazed over that sensitive button of flesh that they had both been told about. _Found it!_ he thought triumphantly, it seems Kurama was right. He said that Koenma would definitely know when he found it.

He rubbed his finger back and forth over her clitoris, admiring the silky feel of the moist, tender flesh. He closed his eyes and listened to his woman moan and felt her moving against his finger, desperate to continue the pleasure.

He slid his finger out, earning a small whine of protest. He loomed over her, shirtless, pants unbuttoned and his amber eyes hazy with desire. "Botan, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good." He moved in and slid down her lacy panties and tossed them to the side, admiring the triangle of soft blue hair that did little to eclipse the inner depth of her woman hood from view. Too bad Yusuke wasn't there to see that her hair was indeed, that shade of blue naturally. He gently parted her thighs with his hands and positioned his head between her legs. He leaned in and…

_Is he really going to…_ she thought. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed when she felt his tongue trace around her most sensitive area. Koenma leaned in to capture the entire button in his mouth. "Koenma!" she was almost screaming, but it felt so good she didn't know what else to do.

Following Kurama's advice, he swirled his tongue around the root of her pleasure, sucking gently and licking. He desired to taste more of her nectar and wanted to do some exploring of his own, so he ran his tongue along the entire region, lapping up her essence as cat laps milk. Botan grabbed fistfuls of his hair and screamed his name. She hoped she wasn't hurting him, but she couldn't be concerned with that now.

"Koenma, Koenma, oh God, uh…uh…ummm…OOOOOH!" Her mind was totally lost in ecstasy, she couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate, she could barely breathe.

When her legs began to tremble, he knew he was close. He sped up the motion of his tongue, as if on reflex.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH KO-EN-MAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as her whole nether region took on a life of its own as she climaxed, reaching that peak of pleasure that was even better than the first time. She found she couldn't move. All she could do was lie there trembling as the rest of her orgasm coursed through her body at irregular intervals.

Koenma allowed her to catch her breath before he spoke. "So I take it you enjoyed that?"

She sat up, looking him straight in the eye. "Oh yes," she replied in that husky voice he loved, her hands already sliding his pants down. "But now it's my turn."

**Well it would appear that Koenma is a fast learner, but is the prince ready for his first royal….well you fill in the blank! And what the heck is going on in demon world? Find out as **_**The Courtship **_**progresses!**

**A/N: This is very mushy romantic stuff; a little too harlequiny for me but this is supposed to be a love story, and I personally feel that a love story between a man and a woman is has to be told differently than a love story between two men. Just my personal opinion, you are welcome to disagree; of course I'm not bigoted, or else why would I write this stuff?**

**XOXO**

**NG714**


	7. Everybody Has an Opinion

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**Kuwabara has a heart to heart with his big sis, he realizes that he may be a bit bigoted when it comes to demons. Koenma has made his engagement to Botan official. After the proposal, the two agree to **_**try**_** to wait for the wedding night to do the deed; but Koenma decided to try out one of Professor Kurama's lessons on pleasure on his fiancée. After a screaming orgasm, Botan decides to reciprocate.**

Koenma gulped. "Bo-Botan?"

"Yes, Koenma?" she answered, scooting closer to him. She slid his silk boxers down to reveal his throbbing member. Of course he wasn't as big as the guy in the video (nicknamed 'the mule') however, at eight and a half inches; he was impressive enough for Botan. She noticed a slightly milky fluid had gathered at the tip. She took it on her finger and licked it, marveling at its tangy taste. Koenma's mouth dropped open.

"Are-are you sure? Because you don't have to-uhhhhh!" he finished, as Botan wrapped her hand around his manhood and stroked.

"What's the matter, my love? Do you not want me to?" She had a naughty little gleam in her eye that sent shivers down his body, straight to his manhood, causing it to bob up and down slightly. "I'd say that your manhood has no objections, wouldn't you?"

"No, of course not, but Botan-OHHHH!" Once again he was cut off; this time Botan had licked the tip of his cock and hand begun to swirl her tongue around the head.

"So shall I stop or continue?" She paused for a fraction of a second. "Too late!" She exclaimed and took the whole head into her mouth.

"Oh!" he cried out again. He was at a loss for words. He never knew such pleasure existed.

After suckling and teasing the head a bit, she took a little more in her mouth, moving her head back and forth slowly. Koenma fought back the urge to grab her head and push it down further, instead he ran his fingers through her long tresses, she was wearing it down tonight and he thought it made her look infinitely sexy.

Botan was inexperienced at this art form so she didn't want to try taking the whole thing in her mouth, but she did lick his cock from base to head along the underside and tickled his jewels in her hand, driving Koenma into frenzy.

"Oh, Botan, Botan, oh…oh…don't stop, oh that feels so, oh my…oh god…" He didn't realize that he was rocking his hips back and forth. His eyes were closed, and his head was spinning. He could feel his climax building up…he knew he was going to come soon.

"Oh Botan, you naughty girl, you naughty little girl…bad girl…I going to have to discipline you…"

A fresh wave of moisture erupted between her thighs at his assertion. She bobbed her head faster and a moan escaped her throat. "Mmmmmmm…." this shot vibrations straight to Koenma's cock and sent him over the edge.

"I'm going to…you should probably..." he tried to pull out but Botan held him firm. "Oh, Botan I'm…fuck…OHHHHHHH…SHIT….AHHHHH BOTAN!" Instinctively, he grabbed the base of his cock and pumped his hot seed into Botan's awaiting mouth, which she swallowed eagerly.

Panting feverishly, Koenma sank to the floor and struggled to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Kurama's technical explanation of the pleasure and intensity of the orgasm did not do it justice.

He had finally caught his breath enough to speak. "Botan," he panted. 'That was…amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said, the naughty little twinkle was still in her eye.

"Botan, I must apologize."

"For what?"

"My…course language; although it was your fault."

"Is that so?" she asked in that husky voice he loved so much. "How do you figure that?"

"Because," he answered in that assertive tone that made her tingle. "You were doing _naughty_ things and you must be _disciplined_."

"Well my lord," she crawled on her hands and knees towards him. "What type of _discipline_ did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something…"

Hiei paced back and forth in his quarters at Mukuro's castle. He was still reeling from the incident with Kuwabara. His greatest fear realized: abandonment by the one he loves with a passion stronger than anything he has ever felt. To be fair, Kuwabara did have a point. His irresolute stance on the rebellion was causing a rift in their relationship. But he didn't know how to feel. He felt contempt for most humans, including Kazuma's annoying sister and the detective's controlling wife. But he did feel…protective over them. As much as they annoyed them anyone who harmed one of them would face his wrath. But outside of those three, did he really care about the human species?

Other demons called him a traitor. Not to his face anymore, of course. They also laughed behind his back at his choice of a mate-a human; and the stupidest human alive, for that matter. They didn't laugh at Yusuke or Kurama, they were both part human and might be expected to take a human mate. But Hiei was a full demon. Rejected from his own people, the Koorime, so he turned to the humans for comfort; so they said.

Was that true? Perhaps. One of the things that drew him to Kazuma was his compassion, even for his enemies. He and the detective both welcomed him onto their team, even though he had tried to defeat Yusuke once and swore his revenge. What really hooked him was watching him give some of his life energy to save the detective after they defeated the beasts at maze castle. How could he just give his life like that?

But even he knew Kazuma had limits. Other than him and Kurama, Kazuma had not had many positive experiences with demons. And now he learns that many of them prey on humans as an easy and tasty meal, and his mate seems to be indifferent on the matter. If Kazuma had just let him explain…but what would he say?

When he talked with Mukuro last night, he more or less demanded that she put an end to the rebellion, although he knew this was hardly necessary. She tolerated no insubordination, as the rebels should have known. She even told him that he was welcome to crush the rebellion himself; he promptly passed on the offer. This surprised her somewhat. She assumed that he would automatically jump on the opportunity and asked why he chose not to. He said it was none of her business. That's when she stated that he had mixed feelings, since he was mated to a human and had done much to protect the ningenkai, but was still a demon after all. She questioned whether his judgment could be trusted either way.

"Excuse me, Lord Hiei?" A servant had appeared in the doorway.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"You have a guest."

"Tell whoever it is to go away!"

"Now that's hardly polite, is it?" The guest appeared behind the servant.

"Leave us," Hiei instructed. The servant bowed and left.

He turned to his guest. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet an old _friend_?" It was Touya, the master of ice and member of the shinobi.

And his former lover.

It had started at the Dark Tournament; that very night after they fought their team, in fact. Hiei had gone out for a walk, he didn't feel like socializing, and the arrival of his sister always put him on edge. He ran into Touya, and for some reason they started talking. Touya was openly flirting with him, and Hiei was uptight. Rutting was one way to relieve stress. So they fucked, and fucked, and fucked some more. Touya was always an eager and willing partner, and totally submissive. Hiei refused to be uke for anyone; until recently…

"So where is your _mate_?" Touya sneered, penetrating Hiei's thoughts.

"Minding his own business," Hiei said. "As you should too."

"Rumor has it you took a human for a mate. And I hear it's that big stupid one that was on your team in the tournament. But that couldn't be true, could it? Not the great Hiei, heir to Lord Mukuro, taking a human, a weak human as a mate. You were never one to tolerate a weak companion."

"Kazuma is the strongest human alive," Hiei said defensively. "And I tolerated you," he couldn't resist adding.

Touya narrowed his ice blue eyes at his former lover; a smirk crossed his tiny mouth. "So defensive are we? Should he not be here at your side? Unless he is too afraid-" he stopped short at Hiei's growl, vicious and threatening.

"Get out of my quarters," he warned. "And stay the fuck out of my way, or I'll-"

"Relax Hiei, no need to get all uptight. I just wanted to speak after all, and get your opinion on the subject of this rebellion-"

"Fuck off, Touya!"

"Perhaps," he said slyly as he winked and left.

_This is just fucking great,_ Hiei thought. He knew that if Touya was here, then the detective must be here as well. All the misfits from the tournament hung out in his territory.

"Hey, three eyes."

Hiei turned to see Yusuke standing there.

"What?" Hiei demanded.

"Oooooh, so snappy. Must not have made up with Kuwabara yet."

Hiei's silence told him everything. "I guess not. Don't worry, though. He can't stay mad at you for long."

"He wants to separate."

Yusuke's eyes got wide. "Really? Why?"

"He thinks that I think its ok for demons to eat humans."

"Do you?"

Hiei glared at detective.

Yusuke shrugged. "No need to look at me like that. You haven't really said what you think about it."

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Hiei snapped.

"I didn't ask you," Yusuke pointed out. "Just saying that you know how sensitive Kuwabara is. He needs reassurance sometimes. And he's not really into demons, except you of course," Yusuke hastened to add at the look Hiei gave him.

"Look I can tell that you are uncomfortable talking about this," Yusuke said. "I just came to get you. Mukuro wants to see us."

Hiei had a bad feeling that he knew what she wanted.

They met in her conference room. One her guards provided a report.

"Lord Mukuro, our troops are having a hard time containing the rebellion," he started, reading a parchment. "It's spreading to another area-"

"I'm not surprised," she spoke up. "I probably sent the wrong men to deal with this. I should have gone myself."

"There is no need for that, Lord Mukuro," the guard insisted. He knew that if Mukuro got involved herself then all the guards that failed to suppress the rebellion were as dead as the rebels themselves.

"That's what happens when you send minor minions to deal with a major problem," Hiei commented.

"You know Hiei," Mukuro said slowly. "You are correct. In fact…"

Hiei narrowed his ruby red eyes at his overlord. It was rare for her to agree with him so openly. She was up to something.

"…I think I will send my strongest henchman and his associates to deal with this major issue. Who better than my second in command to enforce my laws?"

Hiei shifted in his seat. "I would rather not get involved."

"Oh but you are involved," Murkuro reminded him. "This will be your territory one day. You must enforce your strong arm now, so they will fear you later."

"No."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

"Is that an order?"

"It is."

After that the discussion had nowhere to go. Hiei and Yusuke rose to leave.

"One more thing," she said.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Their leader's name is Gizel the Headhunter. You will bring him to me."

"So, what's with you Hiei?" Yusuke asked on the way. "You're acting weird."

"What the hell do you mean? Just because I don't have an opinion-"

"That just it. You have an opinion about _everything_. Even if you don't get involved."

"You, Kurama, Kazuma, and Mukuro are all starting to get on my nerves. Why is it so important that you know my opinion?"

"I already know your opinion."

"And what would that be?" Hiei eyed his friend intently.

"C'mon Hiei. It's the same reason you fought Sensui with us. And that you did border patrol for three years, then came and hooked up with Kuwabara."

"Get to the point, detective."

"What I'm tryin' to say is, humans get on your nerves, but you don't want them all killed either."

"Hn."

"I knew it! Why couldn't you just tell Kuwabara that?"

"He didn't even give me the chance."

"Ten to one says he'll come after you."

"We'll see."

They arrived at the rebellion site. Thousands of filthy, weak, and ugly demons in one place. Yusuke was not impressed.

"You're kidding! They couldn't handle these punks!"

"Well, well, well," one of them sneered. "If it isn't the human lovers."

Hiei reached for his Katana.

Koenma sat at his desk the next morning, whistling to himself. He was in a remarkably good mood to be in the midst of a rebellion. He was glad that Yusuke wasn't here to see it, he would have to put up with his jokes.

"Lord Koenma," Jorje appeared before him. "Mister Kuwabara is here to see you."

Koenma was expecting this. "Send him in."

Kuwabara walked in. "What can I do for you?" Koenma asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want to go to demon world."

"Are you sure? In the midst of a rebellion?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Very well. Kaya will escort you to a portal."

**What's this? Kuwabara going to demon world! Will he become filet mignon for some lucky demon? Will he run into Hiei's old flame? And what about Botan? She's been a bad girl, after all. What will Koenma have in store for her? Find out as **_**The Courtship**_** progresses!**

**A/N: I had a REALLY hard time naming this chapter. Perhaps it's the cold that I'm nursing clogging up my imagination!**


	8. Pleasantries

**Last Time on **_**The Courtship**_

**Botan proves she is as fast a learner as Koenma in the art of sexual pleasure. Koenma promises disciplinary action for her naughtiness. Hiei is reunited with an 'old friend' who questions his choice of a mate. Mukuro orders Hiei to suppress the rebellion. Yusuke Urameshi, Doctor of Psychiatry diagnosed Hiei as having a secret loyalty to the humans but torn over his allegiance to the demon race. Kuwabara decides to travel to the makai.**

Hiei had his Katana at the demon's throat in half a heartbeat. "What was that?"

"You heard me, traitor. Where's your lover boy? I'll bet he would make a tasty-" His sentence was cut off by his own decapitation.

"Aw c'mon Hiei," Yusuke complained. "At least wait until we find the Headhunter guy first."

His fellow rebels involuntarily gave him away with their body language. "Looks like we have a winner," Yusuke said, walking towards a tall, red demon with six inch sharp claws and needle-like teeth.

"Congratulations," Yusuke said with a smile. "You've just won a private audience with Mukuro herself."

The look on the demon's face was one of sheer terror. It would have been comical if the situation weren't so serious.

"Something troubling you fool? Did you think that Mukuro would allow this defiance to go unpunished?" Hiei spoke up at last.

Gizel glared at Hiei. "I can't wait to get my hands on you little pet human. I think I'll start by ripping his limbs off, one at a time and save his head for last-"

Before he could finish Hiei had delivered a chop to his neck, rendering the demon unconscious. "Bind him," Hiei ordered to some guards.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Yusuke asked. "Powering up will probably kill half of 'em."

"No," Hiei said while reaching for the bandages that bound his dragon in place; which was sizzling and ready to be released. "Let me give them a reason not to challenge us again."

The camp erupted in chaos.

"HOLY SHIT! HE'S RELEASING THE DRAGON!"

"I'M GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

"RUN!"

"FOOLS! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE?" Hiei bellowed, stretching out his arm. The dragon sprang from its resting place and encircled the frantic crowd before it rose up and dived in the center, engulfing every rebellious spirit among them in a sea of black flames.

"Hope you're happy, Kazuma…" he muttered before collapsing. Yusuke managed to catch him before he fell.

Kuwabara stood nervously before Mukuro, as he did on his two previous visits to the Makai. Mukuro chuckled to herself. "You seem to be discomforted, Kuwabara. Is there something the matter?"

"Uh, no-no ma'am."

"Ma'am?" she inquired, never having heard this term.

"It's a term of respect for a woman."

"Well, don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

"Oh, sorry."

"Aren't you going to ask how old I am?"

"I was taught that it was not polite to ask a woman's age."

"I see. Your manners are impeccable, by the way. Hiei could use a few lessons."

Kuwabara finally relaxed enough to chuckle. "He's better than he used to be. Still has a long way to go. But my sister told me that people with manners that were too good were up to no good."

"Interesting…" Mukuro thought on this for a moment. "Do you believe this is true?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah. Sensui, this guy we were fighting had really good manners, but he was evil as they get."

"Sensui…that was the human that opened the gate to the makai, was it not?"

"Well, kind of…" Kuwabara trailed off.

"Kind of?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, actually it was me."

"Oh yes, now I remember. You possess the Jigen To."

"Yes ma- yes I do."

"Impressive, especially for a human. Hiei tells me that you are the strongest human alive. Is that true?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Did Koenma not confirm?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't really know either. There could be a human out there stronger than me that they don't know about."

"Interesting. You are very humble, Kuwabara; a rare trait indeed for a human or demon for that matter."

"Thank you…ow," Kuwabara grunted, rubbing his left side.

"What is it?" Mukuro asked.

"Tattoo's burning. Hiei must be using his dragon."

Mukuro nodded, but remained silent. After an awkward silence, she spoke. "Well Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke should be returning soon. You are welcome to wait in Hiei's quarters…unless you desire quarters of your own."

Kuwabara didn't know how much of their situation that she knew, and didn't want to cause suspicion. "Hiei's quarters are fine."

When he got to Hiei's quarters, he suddenly remembered a message that Koenma asked him to deliver to Mukuro. He walked down the long corridor to her throne room. However, before he reached his destination he was confronted by a stoic, vaguely familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. It's a _pleasure_ to see you again. Kuwabara, is it?"

Kuwabara turned to see a shorter demon with ice blue eyes staring at him.

"Yeah? Who's askin'?"

Touya narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me."

Kuwabara studied him closely. "Oh yeah. You were one of the ninjas from the tournament."

"The correct term is Shinobi."

Kuwabara shrugged. "If you say so. Anyway, nice seeing ya'." Kuwabara turned to walk down the hall.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah, what is it now?" Kuwabara answered with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Have you seen Hiei? We were talking in his quarters and didn't get to finish our conversation," Touya said casually.

Now it was Kuwabara's turn to narrow his eyes. "He's gone to take care of the rebellion. I will tell him you asked to see him when he gets back."

"Please do. We are _old friends_ and have much _catching up_ to do."

Kuwabara stepped a little closer to the small ice demon. "You got something to say, frosty?"

"Not really." Touya let out a dramatic sigh. "I was just telling Hiei that I was surprised he took a human mate is all. I guess he was on the rebound after I ended our relationship and grabbed the first available person he could find."

Kuwabara crossed his arms. "Is that so?"

"Why the look of surprise? Did he not tell you of our relationship? What a shame. You know what they say: 'communication is key'."

"True enough. But I don't care who he was with before me. He's got me now…" Kuwabara paused for emphasis, and lifted his shirt to show Touya the dragon tattoo on his left side."…for life. Now if you'll 'scuse me I have wasted enough time with ya'."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wonder how he can stand to be in the presence of such an idiot."

"He likes it jus' fine. Already told ya' I'm done here. Now go find some snow to play in or sumthin'."

A chilly aura formed around the master of ice. "I should freeze you solid for that comment."

"Go on, why don't ya'," Kuwabara dared. "Hot aroun' here anyway. Can't get used to the demon heat."

Touya powered up. "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

"I see you've made a friend in my absence, Kazuma."

The both turned to see Hiei walking down the corridor.

"Yeah, me and ice boy here were jus' exchangin' pleasant greetings."

"I see."

"How's that rebellion going? Such a shame that humans can't defend themselves," Touya remarked, his voice dripping with contempt.

"The rebellion is done," Hiei replied levelly. "And if you'll excuse us, Kazuma and I will be retiring to our suite now."

With a smirk and a wink, Kuwabara placed his arm possessively around his mate and they walked down the hall together.

Touya stalked off in the opposite direction.

When they reached their suite, Kuwabara started in immediately. "Hiei, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt us humans. And you have given up so much to keep me happy. I haven't been fair, and haven't given demons a chance-"

Hiei placed a finger to his lover's lips to stay his outburst. "I know you didn't come up with all this on your own. Who have you been talking to?"

"Shizuru."

"I see. Well perhaps I should have tried to explain how I felt," Hiei said, admitting his role in the recent argument. "Let's just forget about it. The rebellion is done. Let Mukuro and Yomi figure out how to keep it from happening again."

"Fair enough. Well, now that we got that outta the way," Kuwabara said, pushing his mate down on the large bed and climbing on top of him. "I think we should make up. But I will let you rest first 'cause you're gonna need it."

Koenma sat in his office, shirking work and thinking to himself. He had a few creative ideas on how to discipline his fiancée for her naughty behavior and was anxious to try them out. However, he didn't want it to seem that he was only interested in physical gratification. He could wait a little while. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the memory of the previous evening. Recalling the pleasure that he received sent pleasant sensations straight to his groin. He also had thoroughly enjoyed pleasuring Botan; listening to her cry out his name and feeling her squirm with pleasure was almost as satisfying as having her sweet lips wrapped around his…

"Lord Koenma?" he was startled out of his thoughts to see one of his father's personal servants.

"What is it?"

"Your father, King Enma requires you presence at once."

_At once? What was this about? Botan? The rebellion?_

"For what?" he asked, already knowing what the servant would say.

"Sir, I am not at liberty to say."

"Very well. Jorje?"

His blue ogre appeared almost instantly. "Yes, sir?"

"When Botan arrives please tell her that I have an important meeting and that I will reschedule our briefing."

"Yes, sir."

On his way to see his father, he puzzled what the issue was. _Could it be the rebellion?_ He asked himself. _No, he wouldn't get involved in something like this unless it escalated. It must be Botan. But what could he want? _He had sent his father a message informing him that Botan had officially accepted his bracelet and that they would be setting a date for their union in the near future. His father had sent a message back offering his congratulations.

He didn't have time to puzzle it any longer. He was ushered towards his father's private study. The King sat at his desk, tapping his finger on the mahogany wood.

He stepped towards his father and bowed.

"Son," the king acknowledged.

"Father, you wished to see me?"

"Yes. Have you decided on a date for your union with Botan?"

Koenma could feel a fluttering in his stomach. _So this is about Botan! What could he want? He already approved the union. What could be the…_

"Son, did you not hear my question?"

"Yes father, my apologies. No, we have not set a date for our union. There is much business to take care of. Botan is adjusting to her position as superintendent and there is a rebellion in the makai."

"I am aware. However, there has been a development and it concerns your betrothal. I am afraid you cannot be wed to Botan until this current issue is resolved."

**Development? WTF? Is king Enma playing games again, or is there some deeper issue? Worst of all, how will Botan take the news? Find out as **_**The Courtship **_**progresses!**

**A/N: A special acknowledgment to Time on My Hands, who came up with the Touya bit. Love all my reviewers! Keep 'em comin!**

**NG714**


	9. The Development

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**Hiei effectively ended the rebellion with the help of a certain dragon. Kuwabara and Touya, (Hiei's old flame) have an interesting conversation. Hiei intervenes and Kuwabara shows Mr. Freeze who Hiei really belongs to. They make up. Koenma is summoned by his father who has informed him that there is an issue with his engagement to Botan.**

Koenma couldn't believe his ears.

"Development? What kind of development? You gave your approval of the union-"

"This is _not_ about my approval son," Enma said, cutting him off. "This is about your previous engagement."

Koenma swallowed hard. "I-I thought that was settled."

"It was, but now Lord Takahiro says otherwise." Lord Takahiro was a very rich and prosperous noble who lived in the eastern part of his father's domain. He and Enma once had an agreement on a marriage between Koenma and his daughter Akemi, but later dissolved the agreement.

"Fear not, my son," Enma tried to offer some comfort at the look of panic on his son's face. "I will take care of this. NO ONE makes a fool out of me!"

Koenma allowed himself a small breath of relief. He knew that his father would clear this up, not so much for his sake but so sate the attack on his ego.

Koenma stood. "Thank you, father. I will inform Botan-"

"Are you sure that's wise, son?"

"What do you mean, father?"

"I mean that this will only distress her and may drive a rift between you."

"Perhaps," Koenma admitted, "but I want us to be totally honest with each other."

"A noble intention," his father countered. "But as ruler, there are some things you must protect her from."

"Father, I-"

"I will not debate the point with you," his father cut him off. "But just keep what I said in mind. Why don't you ask that spirit detective of yours for advice? You always seemed to listen to him more than me. You always were a stubborn one."

On the way back to his palace, he pondered on whether he should tell Botan or not. _What if father is right? _he asked himself. _Perhaps I should not mention it. Botan doesn't seem to be in a hurry about our union. _But he knew he couldn't keep it from her. _I owe it to her to be completely honest with her. If she found out some other way she would never forgive me._

During his meeting with Botan, he debated on how he was going to break the news to her; so much so that he couldn't focus on Botan's report. Botan took notice.

"Koenma?" she asked.

Koenma was snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry Botan, you were saying?"

"I _said_ that these rebellions are causing an increase in our workload, especially since they have been quelled," she said a little stiffly, irritated that Koenma's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"Oh yes, of course," he said. "That is to be expected. But I am sure that you and your staff can handle it."

"Of course we can," she answered. "But is there something bothering you?"

"I'm sorry Botan, just have something on my mind."

"What is it?" she asked. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I will tell you this evening-"

"Koenma, I'm too worried. I can't wait that long, and neither can you."

Koenma sighed. "I suppose you're right, but not here. Please join me in my private study."

Botan had never been in Koenma's private study. The furniture, sophisticated but comfortable, combined with the bookshelves lined with rare and expensive books and the large mahogany desk made for a cozy scene. But she was too concerned to worry about that.

"Botan, a situation has come up."

"What kind of situation?" Her heart was thumping in her chest.

"I went to see my father today-"

That put Botan on alert. "What? What's wrong? Did he tell you to break up with me?"

"Botan, please let me finish."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Koenma took a deep breath and hoped for the best as he continued.

"When I was born, as royalty, an alliance was made between my father and one of the lords of the reikai."

"What type of alliance?" Botan didn't like where this was going.

"An alliance through marriage."

Botan's heart nosedived into her stomach.

Koenma continued, wincing at the look on her face. "The agreement was to unite me and the lord's daughter though marriage, thus forging a strong family alliance."

"So what happened?" Botan asked. He obviously wasn't married to her, or was he?

"He and my father had a major disagreement on an issue, and my father broke the alliance."

"Can he do that?" Botan was not up on royal policy, but even she doubted as to whether such an alliance could be broken on a whim.

"Yes and no," Koenma answered.

"What does that mean, Koenma?"

"It means that the alliance can be broken in one of two ways. One way is for both parties to agree to break it; and the other is if both sides cannot agree a spiritual council must be summoned to hear both sides and decide on the matter."

Botan waited. "So?" The tone of her voice put Koenma on edge.

"So," he continued. "My father says that the decision to end the alliance was mutual but Lord Takahiro says otherwise."

"What happens now, Koenma?"

"Well, our union will have to…wait until my father straightens this out."

Botan was at her breaking point. "Wait? How long? And _why_ would your father do this for us? He didn't want you to marry me anyway!"

"Botan, please understand. My father will not straighten this out for us. He will do it for himself and his pride. Lord Takahiro has made a fool out of him, and he will not let such a gross insult on his ego go unpunished."

"How is punishing him going to solve anything?" she demanded. "And you still haven't answered my question. How_ long_ is this going to take?"

"I don't know."

"So this could take months? Or even years!" Her voice was rising, and he could hear the emotion behind it.

"Of course not!'

"But you just said you didn't know!" she exclaimed.

"But I'm sure it won't take that long-"

"But you don't _know_ that, now do you?" Botan was looking at him through narrowed eyes and with a look that he had never seen on her face before.

"Please, Botan. We just have to be patient-"

"Patient!" she exclaimed, leaping out of her chair. "You weren't so patient the other night, were you?"

"What?" Koenma hopped off the corner of his desk where he was sitting. "What do you mean by that?"

"What we've been doing this past week. I'll be you think I'm some cheap…harlot don't you?" She turned her back on him.

"Of course not!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "How could you say such a thing?" His emotions were getting the best of him. He didn't realize how hard he was gripping her until she slapped him.

"Let go of me!"

"Botan, I'm sorry. But you don't really think that, do you? I love you. I have loved you since the first time I saw-"

"Oh, stuff it! All this time you've been betrothed to her and sneaking me into your apartment to have fun with me while you prepare to marry her," she accused.

"NO!" he was practically shouting now. "That's not true. I gave you my bracelet! Why would I do that if I hadn't intended for us to be together?"

"Perhaps she has one as well!" Botan shouted back.

"This is one of a kind. I only have one to give!"

"Only one to give eh? Well here," she snatched the bracelet from her arm and flung it at him. "She can have this one. According to you, she's the rightful owner," she said coolly.

"What? No! Botan!" he cried as she snatched the door open and prepared to leave. "Just…please…" he was at a loss for words.

She ran out of the room with Koenma trailing after her. "Please…wait!"

"Stay away from me!" she exclaimed.

Their little escapade had spilled out into his public office, which was crawling with ogres. Botan didn't care about making a scene as she stormed out of the office and slammed the door, leaving all eyes on Koenma, seemingly waiting for an explanation.

Yeah, right.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" he roared at his nosy staff.

Botan managed to make it to her room before she collapsed in a flood of tears. She cried and cried, until she had a headache and her tear ducts were dried up. Then she cried some more.

Knock. Knock. "Botan?" She heard Ayame's voice. Botan opened the door.

"Are you ok?" She asked, noticing the state of Botan's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was bright red, and she had splotches all over her face.

"No," she admitted.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Can you handle the workload while I…I…" she was about to break down in tears again.

"Of course," Ayame assured her. "What else is an assistant superintendent for?"

"Thanks Ayame," she hugged her friend and assistant.

She knew where she could seek comfort.

By the time Botan got to Shizuru's, she collapsed in Keiko's arms with a fresh typhoon of tears as she spilled her story. Keiko was ready with words of comfort but Shizuru had questions.

"Did he say why he didn't tell you?"

"No-no," Botan sniffed.

"Did you ask him?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why not?" Shizuru asked.

"Because she was upset!" Keiko exclaimed.

"I understand that. But if she had given him a chance to explain-"

"Explain what? That he's engaged to someone else?" Keiko said.

"So says the other girl's father," Shizuru said. Like Kurama, she was always objective.

"I can't trust King Enma," Botan said. "He's done so much-"

"Yeah, he tried to kill Yusuke!" Keiko, like her husband, was subjective when she was upset.

"Yusuke was already dead," Shizuru pointed out. "But that's not the point-"

"Well, what is the point?" Keiko demanded, seemingly forgetting about the grieving fiancée.

"Well if you'll stop interrupting I will tell you. From what Botan said, Enma was upset because the guy made a fool out of him. He's a man, and extremely egotistical, so he won't let that go."

"He doesn't care about us!" Botan exclaimed.

"Perhaps not," Shizuru admitted. "But he cares about his pride and ego, and that's motivation enough."

"But how long will that take?" Botan wailed.

"Now that I cannot answer," Shizuru said. "I guess that they will have to drag the truth out of this Lord what's-his-name. Maybe the boys can help."

"What could they do?" Botan asked, drying her tears.

"Don't know. Maybe pay this lord a visit. Yusuke and Hiei are very good at…_persuasion,_" Shizuru answered.

"That's right!" Keiko piped up.

"OK," Botan answered. "But why should I forgive him?" She asked.

"Because you love him," Shizuru said simply.

"And he loves you," Keiko added.

"Just talk to him, Botan. Give him a chance to explain why he didn't tell you."

"Where's that bracelet?" Keiko asked, noticing that it was missing.

"I…I threw it at him," Botan admitted.

"One more thing," Shizuru asked. "Did you do it?"

"Shizuru! How can you even think about that now?" Keiko asked, scandalized.

"Just wanted to know. And it might take her mind off things."

"Yes," she answered. "And he did me."

"What!" Keiko exclaimed, but Shizuru merely smirked. She knew exactly who the inexperienced deity would go to for answers.

"So, how was it?" Shizuru asked. "Never mind. You can tell us when you are feeling better."

"You want to stay here with us?" Keiko asked.

"No," Botan answered. "I need to be getting back. I am in charge of the reapers. I can't just shirk my responsibilities because Koenma and I…" she trailed off; not knowing whether to say 'had a fight' or 'broke up'.

"Ok Blue," Shizuru said. "But don't forget to ask him why he didn't tell you."

**What will Koenma say when Botan asks him? And what will the boys say? Will they get involved? Will Botan stand by her man or is this the deal breaker? Find out ask **_**The Courtship**_** progresses!**

**A/N: This is a result of my Monday frustration. And Time on My hands is being modest. She really did come up with the Touya bit. Love you guys, review please!**

**NG714**


	10. Keeping the Peace

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**King Enma reveals to his Jr. that there has been a 'development' in his engagement. Apparently, he had an arranged marriage that fell through, or so they thought. Enma vows to get to the bottom of it, for his own ego and not his son's happiness but does motivation matter in this case? Koenma, being the honest and noble fiancé informs Botan of the situation, who flies off the handle and returns his bracelet. After girl talk, Shizuru tells Botan to get all the facts.**

Koenma paced back and forth in his apartment. _That could have gone better,_ he thought. _Where did I go wrong? Perhaps father was right and I shouldn't have told her. No, I want to be completely honest with her. She doesn't really think that I treated her like a…_he couldn't even say the word. He had lost his temper when she accused him of that. _Perhaps I will let her cool down for a day or so, and talk to her again. I need to explain why I didn't tell her_.

The truth was, he didn't think there was anything to tell. The arrangement was dissolved, and that was that. Lord Takahiro must have some ulterior motive. He was desperate to find out what it was. He knew his father would take care of it, but he felt that since he had come into his own, he should take care of it. _Perhaps I should send Yusuke and Hiei to shake the truth out of him. They are very good at persuasion,_ he thought darkly with immense pleasure, but dismissed the thought.

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" he snapped.

"Sir," he heard Jorje's voice, "Yusuke and his team are here. You told me to send them down here."

Koenma opened the door. They four detectives strolled in, Yusuke and Kuwabara marveled at the grandeur of it all.

"Wow, some place you got here. Pretty swanky for a toddler," Yusuke commented.

"Shut up. Not in the mood."

"Didn't I tell you to get-"

Koenma silenced him with a fierce glare.

"Alright, alright, don't get your diaper bunched up," Yusuke held up his hands.

"What of the rebellion?" Koenma asked.

"Well we, or Hiei rather, took care of it for Mukuro," Yusuke said, nudging the smaller demon.

"Weak fools," Hiei commented.

"And Yomi's rebellion has been crushed as well," Kurama commented, failing to elaborate.

"That's _some_ good news," Koenma muttered, more to himself that to the others.

"Dude? What's going on?" Yusuke asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Koenma lied.

"Nothing my ass," Yusuke said. "What is it man? You can tell us. We're your friends."

"Yusuke-"

"Perhaps we should drop the issue," Kurama said calmly. "Clearly Koenma does not wish to share it with us."

"No, I will _not_ drop it," Yusuke countered stubbornly. "What is it Koenma?"

"Alright, I tell you." Koenma recounted the story for his friends.

"Holy shit," Yusuke said.

"Really?" Kuwabara asked.

"How unfortunate," Kurama commented.

"Hn."

"Maybe we need to go have a _talk_ with this Lord what's-his-name," Yusuke said.

"That won't be necessary, Yusuke. My father will handle it."

"No offense to daddy dearest," Yusuke said. "But he hasn't exactly had your happiness in mind."

"Perhaps not. But he sees this as an insult to _him_, so he will work to get it dissolved. He also said I… shouldn't have told her. Maybe he was right-"

"Nah," Kuwabara said. "You should always be completely honest about stuff like that." Hiei shot him a pensive look. Kuwabara hadn't mentioned Touya after their little encounter, was he upset because Hiei hadn't told him?

"I thought so too," Koenma said.

"I don't know," Yusuke said. "Maybe too much honesty isn't good. You want to protect her from certain stuff."

"You sound like my father," Koenma chuckled. "In fact, he told me to seek you out for advice."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "Really? That's the smartest thing I heard him say. But seriously, Koenma. We all have a dirty job. I keep all this spirit detective stuff from Keiko. I don't want her involved."

"I try not to involve Shizuru either," Kurama said. "But with her high spirit awareness, that isn't always possible."

"I know, but Botan's a part of the team…"

"I know, but she doesn't know _everything_," Yusuke insisted. "Look, I'm just saying. It's your choice. Have you talked to her since she went all batty on you?"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"No Kuwabara it's ok. No I haven't. She was very…upset."

"Did she hit you?"

"She did."

"Damn. Well let her cool off for a day or two and then get down on your knees. That usually works for me," Yusuke recommended.

Koenma chuckled again. "Perhaps."

"Hn. Why should you apologize for telling the truth? She should apologize to you. She clearly overreacted."

"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black," Kuwabara muttered.

Hiei rounded on his mate. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Kuwabara said innocently.

"Perhaps she did overreact," Kurama said. "But she probably won't see it that way. In a relationship, someone usually does most of the apologizing to keep the peace."

Kuwabara's face muscles twitched. Hiei glared at him.

"Women," Hiei snorted. "Such irrational creatures."

Kuwabara raised his eyebrows. Clearly he had something to say on the matter, but chose not to comment…to keep the peace.

Hiei had had enough. "Kazuma? Do you have something to say?"

"Not at all, Hiei."

"You're lying! Look at that damned smirk on your face!"

"Hiei-"

"Um, excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Kuwabara," Yusuke interjected. "This kinda isn't about you. So save your bickering for when you get home."

Hiei opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. He would definitely bring this up with Kazuma later. Kuwabara sighed, knowing what to expect when they got home.

"Well, anyway Koenma if you want us to take care of this dude for you then just say it," Yusuke said.

"I don't want you involved, but thanks."

"Alright, we're out."

When they all arrived at Yusuke's place the girls were on them at once.

"Did Koenma tell you what happened?" Keiko demanded.

"Look, it really isn't our business," Yusuke replied.

"Isn't your business? Koenma is your friend!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he told us to stay out of it," Kuwabara spoke up.

"When did you stay out of people's business baby bro?" Shizuru asked. Hiei rolled his eyes. He _hated_ it when Shizuru called him that.

Kuwabara went red in the face. "What? Whad'ya mean?" he demanded.

"I mean that you were never one to overlook a friend in need," Shizuru said.

"But dear," Kurama said calmy. "He specifically asked us not to-"

"Well maybe he shouldn't have gotten _involved _to get you two out of prison," Shizuru cut him off, laying the trap for a guilt trip.

"That has nothing to do with this situation here," Hiei snapped, knowing Kurama would fall victim to Shizuru.

"Fine." She turned her back on Hiei. "But what about you three?" she asked.

"Look-"Yusuke started.

"Didn't he bring you back to life once?" Keiko demanded. "And stop King Enma from trying to eradicate you? He got in a lot of trouble for that, as I recall." Keiko crossed her arms and fixed Yusuke with _the look_.

Yusuke knew he was beaten. "Well, we could look into it I guess…"

Keiko threw her arms around her husband. "Good! You can head to spirit world right away!"

"Right away!" Yusuke exclaimed "We just got back!"

_The look._

"Look Keiko, seriously. I'm beat."

"Alright," she agreed, albeit reluctantly. "But first thing tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Now get out. You two meet me here at ten tomorrow morning," Yusuke indicated to Kuwabara and Kurama, noting Hiei's look of disdain.

"No need to look at me like that, shorty. You said you weren't coming."

"I'm not!" Hiei snapped.

"Alrighty then," Yusuke said. "But seriously everybody, get out."

When the Kuwabara's arrived home, Hiei started in immediately. "What the hell was that all about?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kuwabara sighed.

"The hell you don't! I saw those expressions you were making. Do you have something to say, Kazuma?"

"Not at all."

"You're lying again! I don't like it when you try to lie to me, Kazuma!" Hiei had his little fists clenched and was breathing heavy.

"I don't know, Hiei. Perhaps you're overreacting?"

"What?" Hiei shrieked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. Look at you, getting all bent outta shape over nuthin'."

"I AM NOT BENT OUT OF SHAPE!"

"If you say so."

Kuwabara's indifference only served to fuel Hiei's temper tantrum more. Kuwabara could feel the anger pouring off of Hiei in droves.

"What are ya so mad about?" Kuwabara demanded. "We're arguing about nuthin!"

"You know what this is about!"

"No, I don't. You want to yell at somebody, yell at yourself. I'm going to bed." Kuwabara walked toward the bedroom.

Hiei was already there, barring the entrance. "You're not sleeping in here unless you apologize!"

"Well, I guess it's the couch then. I ain't apologizing for something I didn't do, _this time," _Kuwabara emphasized.

Hiei went into the room and slammed the door. Kuwabara sighed and headed for the linen closet to get blankets and a pillow.

Back in spirit world, Botan paced in her quarters. _Perhaps I overreacted,_ she thought. _I just got so mad! I've dreamed about this moment and now it's messed up. And why didn't he tell me?_ She demanded to herself. _I'll ask him tomorrow at our meeting. _She loved Koenma so much; she couldn't bear to lose him. She had been so elated this past week, after they confessed their love for each other. And the fun they'd been having…she felt like a fool for that remark about him using her. _And he was so angry when I said that_. She hoped she hadn't completely ruined it.

Kurama and Shizuru sat up in bed. "So fox, you really gonna help him?"

"Well," he replied, "I normally wouldn't get involved but you make an excellent point."

"I knew you would see it my way."

"I always do."

"So, have you talked to Koenma _alone_ yet?"

"If I had, I would be obligated to maintain absolute discretion."

"If you say so. I see you took our book on kama sutra out of our private collection. Could you be loaning it to someone? Or do you need some review some of our favorites?"

Kurama rolled over on top of his woman. "I need no review. And I believe we were in the middle of something…"

Over at the Urameshi household, Yusuke was feeling refreshed after his nap. He walked into the kitchen where his wife was fixing her favorite late night snack: vanilla ice cream loaded down with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"A sweet tooth eh?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko grinned. "Something like that."

Her look gave Yusuke pause. She got that look when she wanted to…play. He could feel himself stiffening. _Down boy¸_ he mentally admonished.

Keiko missed none of it. "So does little Yusuke want to come out to play?"

Yusuke almost hit the floor. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" he demanded playfully.

She turned around and bent over the drawer, looking for a spoon. She knew she had Yusuke right where she wanted him. He could never resist her ass. After 10 years, he still drooled at the sight of it.

She turned back around. "Well, if you don't _want_ to…" she trailed off.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, preparing to scoop her up and sprint to the bedroom.

She stopped him. "Why not here? I would hate to get all of this chocolate and ice cream all over my sheets."

He was so shocked from her words and actions that he didn't notice her unzipping his pants until he felt something cold and wet on his cock.

"What the-"

He looked down to see his wife on her knees. "Oh dear, Yusuke. I've made a mess! Let me clean it up for you." She proceeded to lick the sundae off his cock.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yusuke didn't know what had gotten into his wife, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably on the couch. It was a sectional made of plum colored velvet and very expensive, but it was the only one that Hiei liked. The couch had an extra long section at the end for lounging; Kuwabara would often stretch out his legs on it after work with his lover in his lap as they watched television. It was comfortable but not made for sleeping. He wanted his bed, but wasn't going to apologize to Hiei for nothing…at least not tonight. He thought about the advice that Kurama had given Koenma. Kuwabara usually ended up apologizing after arguments to keep the peace. Hiei wasn't as irrational as a woman, he was far _worse_ than a woman. He finally managed to drift off to sleep when he felt something, or someone climbing on top of him. He cracked open his lids and immediately locked eyes with a ruby-eyed demon.

"Kazuma?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. Can you come to bed please?"

Kuwabara smirked. "Thought you wanted me on the couch tonight."

"I _said _I was sorry," Hiei pouted. "Do you want be to beg?"

Kuwabara sat up. "Not necessary, shorty. But if you are truly sorry…" he said, pushing Hiei down on the couch and sliding his boxers down. "…you'll prove it." He was positioned behind the little demon on all fours, reaching around to stroke his lover's now erect cock.

Hiei was on fire. He was panting and thrusting into his lover's hand. "Kazuma," he panted.

"What is it shorty?" Kuwabara whispered in his ear, sticking a moistened finger into his tight, hot channel.

"I-I…ohhhh! I don't want to come on the couch!"

"Well, get on the floor."

**Awwww poor Koenma! All his friends seem to be getting it, why not him? Will Yusuke and his crew be able to convince Lord what's-his-name to back off? Will Koenma have to go on his knees? Will that be enough? Find out as **_**The Courtship**_** continues!**

**Ola chicas! (and chicos) Look, I know you thought you were getting a juicy lemon but this is Botan and Koenma's story! And I have NOT abandoned **_**The Cabin**_**. I have a few creative ideas but just can't pull it together. I know SOMEONE is going to be totally pwned, though! **

**One more thing: I have started an ambitious new project with one of my absolute favorite characters from YYH. Got the first chappie done, just debating over whether to post it or not.**


	11. Lord What's his name

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**The team has returned from demon world after crushing the rebellions. Koenma reveals to them the current situation with Botan and Lord what's-his-name. They return home, and the girls guilt trip them into helping out. Hiei starts a fight with Kuwabara over nothing but makes up with him later. Keiko decides to try something she saw in the video, nearly giving Yusuke a heart attack. The professors of sex education have a 'talk'.**

Everyone, even Hiei met at Yusuke's house in the morning as scheduled.

"My, my, don't you two look refreshed this morning," Yusuke smirked at Kuwabara and Hiei. "Did you make up last night?"

"None of your damn business," Hiei said. "And you are supporting a grin a mile wide."

Yusuke's grin widened even more, if that were possible.

"Urameshi! You look like the Cheshire Cat!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Anyway," Yusuke said. "Let's get moving. I'm anxious to go have tea with this Lord what's-his-name. What's that book there, Kurama?"

"Just a book on relationships I thought Koenma could use," Kurama lied smoothly.

"Yeah, he could use a few pointers," Yusuke laughed. "But he'll learn."

"Can we get going?" Hiei asked impatiently. "I'm ready to get this over with."

"I thought you weren't coming," Yusuke said.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Hiei asked, annoyed that the detective chose to bring that up. He would never admit it, but the thought of the team completing a mission without him irked him to no end.

"Thought you were coming to kiss Kuwabara goodbye," Yusuke teased. Lately he had started calling Hiei 'Mrs. Kuwabara'. Hiei didn't mind as much as he let on, but he had to keep up appearances.

"I told you not to call me that, detective."

"Yeah, I can tell that you're _so_ annoyed by it."

"Fuck off."

"Language, Hiei. My wife is here." Truth was, Yusuke had used courser language than that last night while receiving his 'sundae' from his wife.

"Let's just go!"

Both Botan and Koenma sat stiffly in his office during their meeting. Koenma briefed her on the rebellion.

"Well the rebellion has been crushed, so your workload should lighten up soon."

"It's nothing we can't handle, sir."

"I am confident in that regard, Botan. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, but not…about work."

Koenma's heart raced. "Of course. We can go in my study." His hands were trembling as they walked to the back.

When they reached the back, Koenma started in immediately. "Botan, I'm so sorry! I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was an issue. My father said it was no more and that was that. I told you as soon as he informed me that there was an-"

Botan silenced him with a kiss. "No love, _I'm_ sorry. I overreacted and totally made a fool of myself! Please forgive me Koenma!"

Koenma wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Of course I forgive you. I love you. Never forget that. Just promise me two things."

"What is it, love?"

He slipped the bracelet back on her wrist. "Don't take this off again. And don't ever, _ever_ think that I would use you for my personal pleasure or take you for granted. I would never do such a thing!"

"I know, I know! I was just being…I don't know…I just-"

"Look, let's just forget about this fight. My father is on the case and now that Yusuke knows about it he will no doubt feel obligated to butt in."

Botan's eyes widened. "Really? So Keiko and Shizuru told him?"

"So _that's _where you've been sneaking off to. Scheming with the girls I see? I'm sure she did, but I told him myself."

"Really? I didn't think you would tell him something so personal."

"Well, it was…really on my mind yesterday, and when they returned they saw that I was upset. They pried it out of me."

Botan giggled. "Well, Shizuru basically told me I was being irrational," Botan said. "And she was right."

"Hiei said the same thing," Koenma admitted.

"Those two are so much alike. They say that men always marry someone like their mother, but Shizuru was like his mother, so I guess the saying is right!"

Koenma chuckled. "Well, I'm glad we moved past this." He was sitting on the edge of the mahogany desk. Botan stood and moved closer to him.

"I think I should show you how sorry I am," Botan said in that sultry whisper that turned him on so much.

It had the desired effect. She moved even closer and captured his lips, kissing softly at first but then with more urgency. She wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed her womanly curves against his body.

"Mmmmmm," he moaned into the kiss, but then he pulled back.

Botan was surprised. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…I don't want you to think that…that's all I want from you."

"I don't think that Koenma," Botan insisted. "I was just being foolish."

"I know but…unhhhhhh!" She licked his ear and blew her warm breath teasingly inside, all while grabbing his now fully erect cock.

With a naughty glint in her eye, she began untying her kimono.

"Botan-"

He stopped short and sucked in his breath at the sight of her lovely breasts, perky and pointing straight at him. He couldn't resist taking one into his mouth.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" he admonished gently.

She guided his hand down between her thighs, and let him take over. He slipped a finger inside her underwear and began rubbing his favorite button back and forth, the depths already moist. With his other hand, he cupped her bottom and squeezed. She bit his lip to stifle her moan.

"Um!" he moaned, grabbing his lip.

"Oh Koenma, I'm sorry!"

It's OK love," he assured her, dabbing at the small amount of blood with a handkerchief. "But perhaps we should continue this tonight, you naughty girl, you."

"Ooooh! Have you thought of an appropriate punishment yet?"

"I have a few ideas, but don't worry about that. I will _discipline_ you as I see fit," he said in that stern tone that she loved so much.

She looked him square in the eye. "Do that again and I'll make you take me right here," she warned.

"Understood," he laughed. "Now let's go."

They straightened up their clothes and headed out to his office. They heard familiar voices before they reached the front. "Oh dear," he muttered. "Captain nosy and his crew are here."

Botan giggled.

"Ah, there you are," Yusuke said with a smirk on his face. "You two making up, I presume?"

Botan blushed.

"Mind your own business," Koenma said. "Botan, I will see you this evening."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, eh? A business dinner?" Yusuke asked as Botan left the room.

"Shut up. What do you want?" Koenma asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sure you know why we're here," Kurama answered.

"What happened to your lip?" Kuwabara asked, leaning forward and squinting his eyes. "Did Botan punch you?"

"Looks more like a bite mark to me," Hiei observed. "Never figured Blue for a biter." Hiei was definitely a biter. Lucky Kuwabara healed with his spirit energy.

"Didn't I tell you to mind your own business?" Koenma demanded, with far less irritation than he usually showed when the butted into his private affairs.

"No can do buddy," Yusuke said. "We've been coerced into helping you against our will."

"I'm sure it didn't take Keiko and Shizuru very long to _convince_ you," Koenma commented.

"Whatever, just tell us where this Lord what's-his-name lives and we'll be on our way."

" Lord Takahiro. And I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Hiei demanded.

"He has an image to maintain," Kurama explained.

"Yeah, he can't be seen like some mafia boss sending his henchmen to go shake somebody down," Yusuke agreed. "That's his father."

"Well, being the son of a mobster," Koenma said, "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. My father has his henchmen as you know, Yusuke. And I have mine. He lives twenty miles east of here."

"I see you've grown a set," Yusuke commented. "How will we know his house?"

"You'll know. It's very…ostentatious."

"What?"

"Flashy, you dummy!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Whatever. Anyway, we'll be going now."

Koenma nodded as rush of pleasure washed over him after having done something so unscrupulous for his love.

"So what's the plan?" Yusuke asked his team on the way there.

"When the hell have you ever wanted a plan?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. Never really had to try to convince someone to tell the truth before. Usually just have to kick some ass and be done with it."

"Well before we go that far," Kurama said. "We'll try to reason with him. If he will not listen to reason, then we will use some other form of persuasion."

"Damn Kurama, sounds like you've done this before."

"As Youko I had some…dealings with shady characters."

"You don't suppose Youko will have to make an appearance do you?"

"Let's hope not, for his sake. Perhaps Lord Takahiro is a reasonable man."

"Perhaps not."

They all started and turned around, to see one of the members of the SDF, Enma's personal army standing there.

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked.

"King Enma requests your presence at once."

"Tell him we've got business to handle," Yusuke replied.

"Exactly. That's what he wants to talk to you about."

"We ain't got time-"

"Yusuke, let's just see what he wants. He may be able to help," Kurama suggested.

Yusuke snorted. "I doubt it, but whatever."

None of them had actually met King Enma, so they didn't know how big he was.

"Geez, you're a friggin' giant! How come you're so big and Koenma is normal sized?" Yusuke asked, tactless as usual.

"My son is not a full deity," King Enma explained, "and I have a 'normal' size as well."

"Oh."

"So where are you off to?" Enma asked, peering at the team over his glasses.

"To have tea and cookies with your friend Lord what's-his-name," Yusuke replied.

Enma rubbed his chin. "Tea, is it? What a coincidence. I had _tea_ with him yesterday."

"Yeah, how did that go?"

"Very unpleasant. He will not listen to reason. I may have to result to…other means of persuasion."

"You just lead the persuadin' to us," Yusuke said.

"I see. A spiritual council will be called in a week. Just be sure he makes the _right decision_."

"Will do. Now we'll be on our way."

"My serviceman will escort you to a portal that will take you right to him."

"This is convenient," Kuwabara commented, as they stepped out of the portal in front of a huge house with golden gates.

"How the hell are we supposed to get in?"

Kuwabara pressed a buzzer at the side of the gate. A servant appeared on the screen.

"Yes?"

"We're here to see Lord Takahiro," Kurama said.

The servant squinted at the team. "Lord Takahiro is not taking visitors today."

"Open the damn gate or we'll open it for you," Hiei threatened.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

The heavy gate swung open.

They passed by at least three marble fountains on the way up to the house. There also statues of birds, lions, and other animals and gods.

"Fucking ridiculous," Yusuke muttered.

A servant opened the door before they could knock. They were shown into a room with a large table and chairs. The shelves were full of books and there was a huge plant by the window.

"Tea, gentlemen?" a servant offered.

"Yeah, why not," Yusuke answered.

They sat in the room for what seemed like hours. Yusuke and Hiei grew impatient.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Yusuke demanded, irritated.

"Perhaps we should inform him of our arrival," Hiei said.

As if on cue, the door opened and a man entered with a young woman behind them. The man was short but well groomed, with a reddish gold beard designed to his unusually large jawline. He wore fine robes.

"Good day, gentlemen. I am Lord Takahiro, and this is my daughter Akemi, who is _betrothed_ to Prince Koenma," the woman stepped forward and curtsied. Her fancy clothes and jewelry did little to hide her rather insipid looks.

"Nice to meet you," Yusuke said. He turned to Lord Takahiro. "Look pal, you might want to tell your daughter to leave the room and let the men talk," Yusuke advised.

"Of course," Lord Takahiro said smoothly. "I merely wanted you to meet her. Akemi, would you excuse us please?"

"Of course father," she curtsied and left the room.

Yusuke turned to their host. "Alright buddy," Yusuke said. "I am sure you know why we're here."

"I think I can guess. Did Enma send you? No wait," Takahiro studied Yusuke closely. "You're Koenma's goons. Who knew the boy had the temerity to send his henchmen after me. I'll tell you like I told Enma. We had a binding contract and he cannot just break it because his son wants to marry that silly ferry girl."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Watch your mouth, pal. And that ain't what we heard. We hear Enma broke it off and you agreed."

"Oh, come now gentlemen. We all know Enma can't be trusted, don't we? He's lying, as usual."

"No, _you're_ lying," Hiei said, his jagan glowing under its ward. "I can see straight into you lying little head."

"Ah, Jaganshi Hiei," Takahiro sneered. "Tell me, how are the koorime? Such a shame they way they threw-"

Hiei had his hand around the lord's neck. "You say something?"

"Gaaaaah," the man said as he struggled for air.

"Alright Hiei play nice," Yusuke admonished.

"Anyway," the man said, rubbing his throat. "Akemi will be wed to Koenma, bring this family prosperity and wealth. We will become the most powerful family in the Reikai."

"So you're using her like some pawn in a chess game?" Kuwabara asked incredulously.

"What's the matter, _handsome_? You want to marry her instead? Sorry, she's already promised."

"Look here pal," Yusuke warned. "Here's what's going to happen. Either you are going to tell the truth at that little meeting of yours or we're going to have wring the truth out of you."

Takahiro raised his eyebrow. "A confession under duress? That won't go over well with the council, I'm afraid."

"We're not going to force ya'," Kuwabara said. "You're gonna do it on your own."

Takahiro smirked. "I am telling the truth."

Kurama was near the window. "This is a lovely plant," he complimented.

"A very rare species of fern," the lord bragged.

"I see," Kurama said.

"Yeah, I know you want…what the-" he was cut off by the plant snaking over to him and grabbing his ankles, lifting him up and turning him upside down.

"Help!" he barked.

"Shut up," Hiei warned, holding his Katana to the lord's throat. "Unless you want me to shut you up."

Takahiro opened his mouth to scream again, but Kuwabara stuffed a linen napkin into his mouth.

"Holy shit Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "Didn't expect you to get involved."

"Hate the way he's treating his daughter. She's not some pawn in your game!"

"Umphf!" was all the Lord could manage.

"Like I was saying," Yusuke continued. "You go to your little meeting and tell them you broke the agreement. Or we will have to _come back_. Capiche?"

The Lord nodded.

"Good. I knew you would see things our way." Kurama's plants turned Lord Takahiro right side up and sat him back down in the chair. Kuwabara removed the gag from his mouth.

"And this is good tea," Yusuke said, swallowing the last gulp.

**What a relief! Botan and Koenma made up and it looks like Lord What-his-name is going to tell the truth…or will he? Find out as **_**The Courtship**_** progresses!**

**I had no idea that this story was going to be so long. We'll see how far it you guys! Keep up the reviews!**

**NG714**


	12. Secret Mission

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**Botan and Koenma make up. Yusuke and the boys go have a 'talk' with Lord what's-his-name. He promises to tell the truth at the spiritual council meeting.**

"That was easy," Kuwabara said as they stepped back through the portal to spirit world.

"Yeah, I didn't think that he would cave so easily," Yusuke added.

Hiei and Kurama said nothing; they just exchanged knowing glances.

"So what happened?" Koenma asked as they stood in his office before them.

"Lord what's-his-name said he would tell the truth," Yusuke answered.

"Let's hope so," Koenma finished.

Later that evening, Botan asked how negotiations with Lord Takahiro were progressing.

"Well, Yusuke and his team went to talk to him, and he promised to tell the truth, but it may not be as easy as that," Koenma informed her.

"So if he doesn't tell the truth, does that mean we can't get married?" Botan asked.

"No, my love. I will marry you whether he tells the truth or not. It just means that some may not recognize you as my true wife," he answered.

"Like whom?" she asked.

"Some of the nobles. No one I care about. I will marry whom I please, and when I please."

Botan was silent for a long moment.

Koenma peered down at his love. "What's going through that pretty blue head of yours, my love?"

"I was thinking that since it doesn't matter…then why wait for their approval?"

Koenma sat up. They had been lounging on one of his oversized pillows in his living room. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean let's get married now…tonight!" She exclaimed.

"What? Are- are you sure?" His heart thumped wildly in his chest.

"Yes!" Botan said, growing more and more excited with the idea.

"But what about the ceremony? I wanted to give you a proper wedding with attendants and-"

She put her finger to his lips. "I don't need all of that. I just need you. I'm not really a fancy girl anyway. And I couldn't sit still during the hours and hours of boring ceremony!"

Koenma chuckled. "Well, you are right about that. But I don't want to deny you the rights to a proper wedding."

"A proper wedding is a wedding where you and I are united forever."

Koenma paused to gather his emotions.

"Well, if you're serious we need three things: a priest and two witnesses. I know of a priest who may do it. That just leaves witnesses. And I know of two who will maintain absolute discretion."

"I'll bet we are thinking of the same people."

"Hello, Botan. And Koenma, nice to see you. It's rare for you to make a trip here to the ningenkai. What's the occasion?" Kurama asked, as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry Kurama. Are we disturbing you?"

"Shizuru and I were just about to have dinner," he said. "You are welcome to join us."

At the table, Shizuru cut straight to the point. "So what do you want, prince? And it better not be another mission. He's completed two missions for you in the past week."

"The second was at your suggestion dear," Kurama added.

"That's not the point. So what is it?"

"Well, it's kind of a secret mission. But we need your help too, Shizuru," Botan said.

"OK, now you two aren't making any sense. What exactly is it that you want?"

"We want you to witness our union."

Kurama raised one of his perfectly arched red eyebrows. "So you are not going to wait for the decision from the council?" he asked.

"Whether or not a few of my father's noble friends choose to recognize the marriage or not no longer concerns me," Koenma said. "Besides, it was Botan's idea."

Shizuru was surprised. "Really, Blue? No fancy wedding with a fifteen foot train and ten bridesmaids?"

"So you want to be a bridesmaid? I can't wait to pick out a dress for you-"

"OK, there will be none of that." Shizuru looked at Kurama. She knew this would all depend on him. An impulsive action such as this was really not up his alley.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Koenma assured them. "We came to you because we knew you two could keep it quiet. The council will want to question you when they find out," Koenma warned.

"What do you think fox?" Shizuru asked. Kurama thought for a long moment.

"I have no objections."

"Oh thank you!" Botan exclaimed, jumping up and squeezing them both in a bear hug.

"What would you have us do, Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Well you will travel to spirit world with us and witness the ceremony. Then you would sign an official document."

"And what about this council?" Shizuru asked.

"Well, when they find out they will ask if it's true. They will want to verify your signature."

"Is there a chance that they will question our credibility?" Kurama asked.

"That's the other thing I wanted to mention. Kurama, they will no doubt bring up the incident with you and Hiei. And Shizuru, you being the sister of one of my team members and the partner of another will also come up. I understand if you do not wish to do this."

"We have already given our word Koenma," Kurama spoke for the pair.

"Well let's go."

The trip to spirit world was a silent one. Everyone was left to his or her own thoughts. When they reached the temple in sprit world that they were looking for, they hit a small snag. Yoshi, the priest he had counted on to do the ceremony, refused.

"I will not participate in such an undertaking without the permission of King Enma and the blessing of the spiritual council."

"Yoshi," Koenma began calmly, "you always supported me when I wanted to declare my independence from my father. What's the problem now?"

"I have already stated my concern," the priest said. "Even if I were willing, I would not do such a thing without the permission of the head priest." The head priest was Enma's man through and through. There was no chance of a blessing from him.

"You do not need his permission," Koenma said. "But I see you are not willing. But you will remain quiet on this matter. If it gets out, I will hold you responsible and take action accordingly. Good evening to you."

They left the temple in silence. "Koenma, what now?" Botan asked.

"I know of one other priest who might do it," he said. "But it's a long way from here. So let's-"

"Lord Koenma! Lord Koenma!" a junior priest sprinted towards them.

"What is it?" They all turned to face him.

"The head priest wishes to see you."

Koenma sighed. "I am in a hurry. We will have to speak later."

"Please sir, he…insists."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

When they reached the chapel, the aged priest was already waiting for them.

"Koenma," he started. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Yoshi," he said. "What is the problem?"

"I asked him for a favor, and he does not wish to grant it," Koenma said in a clipped tone.

"I am the head priest. Why did you not ask me?"

"I didn't think that you would grant it. We rarely see eye to eye."

"True enough," he admitted. "But I am an old man, and have seen many pure and false characters. And none seems purer than this lady here," he indicated Botan.

Botan's face lit up with a smile. "Really?"

"Yes. And no character is more false than Takahiro," the priest said, an ugly expression marring his already wrinkled face. "He would sell his own mother if the price were right. Just as he's trying to do with that poor daughter of his…." he trailed off. "Anyway, Koenma I would have done the ceremony if you had asked. But since you didn't…" the old man shrugged.

"Tetsuo? Are you serious?" Koenma asked.

"I am," he said. "I have performed many ceremonies, Koenma. And many people looked like they were being dragged to their execution. It will be a pleasure to marry two people who actually _want_ to be married."

"You know the council will want to question you," he warned.

"Who me? An old priest? Loyal to the king? What would they say?" he asked innocently.

"Tetsuo," Koenma said. "It would be an honor for Botan and me if you would perform our union ceremony," Koenma said, slightly disbelieving his ears.

"Right this way. I assume these are your witnesses?" he asked, indicating Kurama and Shizuru.

"Yes we are," Kurama answered.

"Looks like you're prepared. Right this way." He led them into a small intimate chapel, illuminated with hundreds of candles. This was Enma's personal chapel.

"Now I am sure you want this done quickly to be on your way," the priest said. "But some parts of the marriage ritual that must be observed. Botan, if you and the young lady will step this way and change into the proper wedding attire. Prince Koenma, if you and the gentleman with step this way and change into black robes."

Shizuru noticed that Botan was trembling as she struggled to lace her in the white kimono. "Never cared much for these things," Shizuru muttered.

"Oh, you just have to get used to them!" Botan answered.

"You OK, Blue? You seem to be a bit nervous."

"I am," she admitted. "Although this was my idea."

"What made you decide to elope?"

"I'm just not a fancy girl," Botan replied. "I can't stand all that royal stuff, which I know must be weird because Koenma's a prince and all."

"Not at all. Sounds just like you."

"Shizuru?"

"Yeah, Blue?"

"Thanks for doing this for me. And the talk, and the advice!"

"Anytime. But let's try to keep it before ten pm."

"OK. I wonder how Keiko will react when she find out I'm married."

"She'll have a fit. But it's her own fault. Both she and her husband are blabbermouths. You too, no offense."

Botan giggled. "None taken. But I think I can keep this one!"

"Ten to one says the prince tells everyone at that little meeting."

"That would be interesting. But then again, Koenma is a lot different now. It's like he's Koenma, but not Koenma."

"He's a man now, truly his own man. And love will do that to you. He's fighting for his woman." She fitted the headpiece in place. "There. All set."

Koenma had no problem changing into his ceremonial robes. He had worn them often enough. But Kurama had never worn such attire and a frown donned his face as he adjusted them.

"Here, let me." Koenma adjusted the belt.

"Thank you. This fabric is rather stiff." Kurama shifted uncomfortably.

"Well this is formal attire so it's supposed to be. And since this belongs to the temple it will be even more so. They are not worn often."

"I see. So what made you decide to go through with this?"

"It was her idea. She asked what might happen if Takahiro didn't tell the truth. I told her that some of the nobles might not recognize our marriage and she didn't seem too concerned about it."

"Interesting. What do you think your father will have to say about this?"

"He will either be furious that I did this behind his back or proud that I snubbed both Takahiro and the council. I'm fine with either."

Kurama smiled. "Well I guess it's settled then. Do you have a ring?"

Koenma's face fell. "I knew I forgot something…"

Botan was waiting for her husband-to-be at the altar. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty in the white Kimono, with the candle flames throwing dancing shadows off of it. Her pink eyes were sparkling, and her whole face seemed to be glowing. He mentally took a picture of her at this moment; in the years to come he would revisit it over and over.

Botan gazed at her bridegroom as he approached the altar. He looked so handsome with his black robes on, so manly, so regal. She couldn't believe that in a few short moments he would be hers. The moment she had dreamed about for so long was happening in secret, in a small temple and in front a few people. Some people may not even accept it but she didn't care. She had her Koenma and that's all that mattered.

"Now before we begin I will announce that I have communed with the _kami_ and they have verified your chastity. So we are pleased to offer this gift." He handed the couple a small box.

Koenma opened the box. Inside was a pair of platinum traditional style rings, with gold overlay and the words _true love lasts forever_ etched in.

"This union has been blessed by the _kami_, so we give you this gift. This is all the validation you need, but we will go through the documentation anyway."

The couple was at a loss for words. Koenma spoke first.

"We thank you," he said softly.

Botan's eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over.

"Now let us begin. I will recite the ritual vows and you will drink the sake as I direct. Your witnesses will drink as well. Then you will exchange rings and make your offerings to the _kami_. Then you are wed. Are we ready to begin?"

They all nodded.

The ritual was short and simple. Koenma wondered how anyone could sit through those long, drawn out ceremonies when this was much more meaningful in his opinion. All he could think was that he had her, he finally had her, the love of his life and it was sealed forever. If he only knew Botan was thinking the same thing.

"Now we will exchange the rings," the priest was saying. Koenma placed the ring on Botan's delicate finger, gazing in her eyes. Botan did the same. After that, they made their offerings and it was done.

They turned around to face their friends and the priest as husband and wife.

**Awwww, now wasn't that romantic? I know, go dab your eyes! But it's the wedding night and the marriage must be consummated! Are you ready? And just what will Lord's what's-his-name have to say? Find out as **_**The Courtship**_** progresses!**

**Note: I'm no expert on Japanese culture, but I tried to borrow a few Shinto traditions. The rest was just my own improvising. Hope you enjoyed!**

**NG714**


	13. The Gifts

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**Koenma's cajónes have finally come in! He and Botan say screw the council and elope with the fox and Shizuru as witnesses. **

"Well it's done," the old priest announced. "You are officially man and wife. All that is left is for you to sign the documents."

"Thank you again, Tetsuo. We are forever in you debt. If you or any of the priests at this temple need anything, it's done."

"It was my pleasure Prince Koenma, and my Lady Princess," he addressed Botan. "But I will remember what you said about needing something. Your father is so tight with his purse."

"You will find that I am a bit more generous," Koenma smiled at the old priest.

"Oh, and about the rings. I am aware that you want to keep this marriage a secret but in order to seal the union you must wear them until after you consummate the marriage."

Botan blushed scarlet, but Koenma's face remained serene. "Thank you. We'll be on our way now."

As they left, hand in hand Yoshi came to congratulate them. "I must congratulate you on your union, Lord Koenma and Lady Botan."

Koenma regarded him as if he hadn't refused his request earlier. "Thank you, Yoshi."

"Look sir," he started. "I hope you understand why I couldn't-"

Koenma silenced him by raising his hand. "It doesn't matter. It is done now. But you will maintain discretion."

"Of course."

At the portal to the ningenkai, Kurama and Shizuru wished the newlywed couple congratulations. "We congratulate you, and wish you all the happiness that you deserve," Kurama spoke for the pair.

"Thank you, Kurama and Shizuru. We couldn't have done this without you."

As they left, Kurama and Koenma didn't notice that Shizuru gave Botan the slightest of winks.

They made their way back to the palace quickly, and Botan said that she wanted to stop by her room to get a few things before joining him in his suite.

"Of course, my…wife." It was the first time that he'd said it. He loved the way it felt and sounded in his ears.

As she searched through her things, she found that she had nothing that she would consider appropriate for wedding night sleep apparel. Figuring that she might not be doing much sleeping anyway, she decided on a blue satin nightgown with matching underwear. She knew she wouldn't have it on long anyway. As she neared her husband's suite she found that she was a tad bit nervous. She worked to calm her nerves as she tapped on the door.

Koenma opened the door wearing a pair of royal blue silk lounging pajamas. The shirt was open, revealing his chest. "Come in." He stepped aside and let her enter his…no _their _suite. He ushered her into the living room, where on the table sat two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

He poured her a glass. "A toast to us," Koenma held up his glass.

"To us," Botan confirmed. "Forever. I love you, and this is the happiest day of my life."

"Me too."

They drank the sweet champagne, light and bubbly. They were both lost in thought. Both nervous and excited at what was about to ensue.

"I have some gifts for you," he said, standing up. He returned with a small and a large box. He handed her the large box first.

"Oh Koenma, I got you something too. It's in my bag." She had been able to splurge a bit on his gift. She never bought anything expensive for herself and had nothing else to do with the money.

He returned with a box. "What is it?" he shook the box, and heard a jingling sound.

"You have to open it to find out!" she said.

"You first," he insisted.

"Okay," she said, tearing the delicate wrapping off of the large box. Inside was a pink silk nightgown trimmed in lace with a matching robe and shoes. "It's lovely!" she exclaimed, jumping up to hug her husband.

"Okay, you next!" she said.

Koenma opened the box to reveal a sterling silver pocket watch with and antique design and skeletonized wind up movement. It was enclosed in a case and had a short chain attached.

"Botan, its…I don't know what to say. I love it. Every time I use it to check the time I will think of you."

"Read the back, Koenma." She had just had it engraved after he officially 'proposed' to her. It said _Forever Yours, Love Botan._

"Thank you, Botan. I am forever yours as well. I will cherish this and you forever." He leaned in to kiss her, but before he got lost in the moment he pulled back. "Now for your final gift," he said, handing her the small box.

Inside was a pear shaped pink diamond set on a platinum chain with matching earrings. "They're beautiful!" she gasped.

"Put them on," he said. "Let me help you." She held up her long blue hair so that he could fasten the chain in the back. He then put the earrings in her ears. "I want you to wear it tonight."

"Well, I need to freshen up. And I think I will wear this," she said, indicating the nightgown.

In the bathroom, she hummed to herself as she quickly washed and changed into her new nightclothes. She dabbed some of her own perfume on tonight, she needed no pheromones. She checked her reflection in the mirror, marveling at her new reflection. She was wearing the pink nightgown and robe, with the pink diamonds on, small but elegant and her wedding ring. She also had the bracelet on her left wrist that she promised Koenma that she would never take off again. She bid her girlhood goodbye and welcomed Botan the woman, the married woman, married to the prince of the Reikai.

Koenma paced a little nervously at his bedroom door. He had done it. He had finally come into his own, defying not only his father but the spiritual council as well to be with the woman he loved. It was a damn good feeling, he had to admit. But now, one thing remained, to claim his woman, to consummate the marriage. He had dreamed about this moment for so long, especially since he and Botan had come so close, but now that it was here he wondered if he would be able to do the act. That all changed when he saw Botan emerge from the bathroom in the pink silk he had picked out for her. She looked so beautiful in the pink silk and lace, with the diamonds on. He was careful not to select jewels that were too big; he didn't want her to look like the overjeweled wives of the nobles he usually saw. The silk clung to all her curves and moved with her as she walked. She stopped in front of him, gazing into his amber eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," was her simple answer.

"Are you nervous?" he wanted to know.

She shook her head. "Are you?"

"A little," he admitted.

She gave him a sultry smile. "Come now, my husband. You must do you duty by me," she said, and led them into their bedroom.

He left his nervousness at the door. The room was dimly lit and had candles; he wanted to be able to see her beautiful body as he made love to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to join him.

He kissed her, gently at first but deepened the kiss as her tongue brushed against his and rekindled his flames of desire. He slipped her robe off and gently laid her back on the bed and easing on top of her, careful not to crush her. He paused to let her remove his top, and sucked in his breath as she ran her soft hands across his chest.

He descended down again, this time kissing her more urgently. His hands roamed over her body, exploring shamelessly, she was his wife now and he had no need to hold back anymore. He caressed her hips, thighs, and was prepared to remove her underwear when he realized that she wasn't wearing any.

"You naughty girl, you. What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to do your duty and mount me like a proper husband."

He made some sort of audible sound, somewhere between a groan, a sigh and a growl. He swept the silk nightgown over her head. There she was, naked in all her glory, and waiting for _him_. Her eyes hazy with lust, desire and devotion. He took a breast in each hand and kissed them in greeting, licking, sucking and teasing, his tongue whispering to each nipple how much he had missed playing with them. Botan moaned and whispered his name. He rolled her gently onto her stomach and kissed the back of her neck, and left a trail of soft, hot kisses down her back. He massaged her buttocks and kissed each cheek. Botan was on fire with desire.

"Koenma…please…" she was begging.

"Soon my love, soon," he promised. He rolled her back over and kissed a trail from her bellybutton to her soft tufts of hair at the meeting of her thighs, gently parting them and teasing the lips apart. She called out his name as his tongue skated across that sensitive button of flesh.

"Koenma!" she cried. In such a short time Koenma had become a master of oral sex. He slid his tongue up and down her moist depths, lapping her juices and swirling his tongue on her clitoris. He sucked on her gently as she rocked back and forth desperately lost in ecstasy. He parted her lips a bit more and sped of the action of his tongue. He wanted her to climax, then he wanted to make love to her and have her climax again.

He felt the tell tale trembling of her legs that let him know she was close. "Oh…oh…Koenma…oh…unnnnn…"

He knew she was there. _Just a little bit more,_ he thought. In one swoop, he sucked the whole mound in his mouth and licked with lightning speed. He felt her orgasm convulse out of her body.

"Oh…oh…KOENMA!" she screamed, and her body shook with pleasure. He allowed her a brief moment to collect herself as he removed his pants and hovered over her. That look desire in his eyes and the sight of his bobbing cock ready to claim her maidenhead made her a bit nervous.

"Relax, love," he whispered in her ear and he positioned himself at her entrance. "Just relax." He took her virginity with one quick, smooth stroke. She cried out at the sharp pain and dug her nails into his back. As her moist depths enveloped him, he trembled as he struggled to hold back until she was ready for him to continue. After a few moments, she relaxed.

"Okay," she said. He started off slowly, unsteady and fighting against the urge to take her like some animal.

"Oh, Botan. I've been waiting…so long…"

"Then why are you moving so slow then?" she asked, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Show me."

That was all he needed to hear. He released years of pent up yearning and lust; thrusting with a firm steady rhythm and she thrust back against him.

"Oh Botan, Botan, Botan" he panted. "You belong to _me _now. Do you understand?"

"Oh, yes, yes, Koenma."

"Say it Botan," he implored, speeding up his stroke. "Tell me who you belong to."

"I belong to _you_ Koenma!" she breathed, raking her nails over his back.

"Good girl," he panted, stroking her even harder, he knew he was going to come soon. He throbbing cock, sliding in and out of her hot, tight canal was too much.

"Oh, oh, god, that feels so…Botan…ummmm. You feel so, so good! You're going to give it to me anytime I want it aren't you?" he demanded, as he thrust and thrust, the bed creaking and the headboard tapping the wall in rhythm.

"Oh, Koenma! Take me anytime, anywhere! I'm yours, Koenma!" her legs began to tremble. It was time…again. "Ohhhhhh Koenma!" she cried as she went over the edge, bringing her husband with her.

"Ohhhhh my god, BOTAN OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" he shouted, releasing in his wife, gripping her tightly. This orgasm, in fact this whole feeling was like nothing else he had experienced. As he lay there with his wife, their bodies molded together he felt tears stinging in his eyes. He struggled to hold them at bay, but to no use. He was not surprised that his wife's face was wet with tears as well. They lay quietly; no words were needed or could do justice to describe what they had just shared.

**Well, the deed is done and cannot be undone. But will the council see it that way? And what has Lord what's his face been up to? Find out as **_**The Courtship**_** continues!**


	14. The Morning After

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**The secret marriage of Koenma and Botan hit a snag. The priests insist that they **_**must**_** consummate the marriage for it to be valid. With great reluctance and a heavy heart they agree (sigh).**

Koenma woke first the next morning. He reached to the nightstand and picked up his watch, a gift from his wife. It was six fifteen. He moved to sit up in bed, moving the heavy blue head of his wife off his shoulder. His _wife_. They had done it. He, prince Koenma, heir to the entire Reikai, ruler in his own right, had secretly married the love of his life like a rebellious teenager would marry his secret love. He had defied his father, disregarded the council, and practically spat in the face of Lord Takahiro.

And then they had made love, the most beautiful experience that he had ever had. When their bodies had come together as one and they had climaxed together, his eyes had grown teary with joy. But now the afterglow had faded and he and the sheets were sticky with the remnants of their passion and the evidence of Botan's virginity. He got up from the bed, called for breakfast and fresh linen, and headed for the shower. As the hot spray massaged his body, he mapped out the plan for the meeting that would take place in a few days. Lord Takahiro would not admit to breaking the deal, he was sure of it. He was determined to have his daughter wed to him. However, his intelligence told him a different story. But none of it was of any consequence. He and Botan were married, officially and legitimately; _and_ the marriage had been consummated. He glanced down at his wedding ring. He would have to take it off when he was in public, but he would always keep it on him and would tell Botan to do the same.

When Botan awoke she noticed three things. The first that she noticed was that she was not in her bed, but Koenma's, or _their_ bed. The second thing that she noticed is that he was not in bed with her. The third thing that she noticed is that she was sore. As she set up in bed amidst the sticky remains of their passion, her mind drifted back to the previous day. Her decision to defy the council and the king and get married, the secret wedding, the gifts and the consummation. How she wasn't afraid until the last minute when she saw her husband hovering over with lust and desire in his eyes. The sound of his soothing voice in her ear as he broke her virginity in one stroke, and the hot, searing pain that lasted only a few moments. She remembered how he had made love to her and his assertions that she was his and that he would have her anytime he pleased, and how she had promised that he would.

She hopped out of bed and tied her silk robe around her naked body, wincing slightly at the pain. She stripped off the sheets and tossed them unceremoniously into a corner of the bedroom. It was then that she noticed her husband watching her in the doorway.

"Good morning, husband," she greeted him.

"Good morning my wife," he greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?' she inquired.

"Better than I have in a long time. I had a long day yesterday, and labored hard during the night."

Botan blushed. "So you did."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, but I need to wash first. And I will help you make the bed." And they, the heir to the Reikai and his wife, completed a simple domestic act of making a bed. Afterward, they marveled at their work.

Koenma chuckled. "I've never done that before. But I am your servant. Now, my love I will run you a hot bath."

"Oh!" Botan exclaimed. "Will you scrub my back?"

"If you so desire." He said with a wink.

Botan soaked her soreness away in the hot, bubbly bath. The bath was soothing and she felt that she could linger there for hours but wanted to spend as much time with her husband as possible so she reluctantly scrubbed herself and let the soothing bubbles drain away. She changed into her blue satin nightgown that she brought with her and went to join her husband at breakfast.

"I thought you wanted me to wash your back," he said, eyeing her figure in the nightgown.

She smiled. "Perhaps next time."

As he served her fresh fruit, toast, eggs and juice they talked of future events. "Well today is Saturday," he remarked. "The council meets on Wednesday. They will hear arguments from both my father and Lord Takahiro. Then they will rule in favor of one or the other."

"What happens if they rule in favor of Lord Takahiro?" she asked.

"They will probably attempt to order me to marry Akemi," he said. "But clearly _that_ will not be possible."

"It most certainly isn't," she said, coming towards him. "Not only have you been spoken for, but you have already been taken." She straddled her husband's lap and leaned to lick his ear.

"Uhnnnnn," he moaned, wrapping his arms around her.

"So," she whispered in his ear blowing her warm breath inside and listening to him squeal. "What are we going to do today, hmmmm?"

"I'm sure we can think of something," he mumbled before capturing her lips in his.

She moaned into the kiss and ground her moistened crotch into his rock hard sex. His hand made its way down to her underwear and slipped inside, stroking at that button of flesh and sinking deep inside her depths…so warm, so moist, so inviting. His other hand slipped one strap of her nightgown off her shoulder so that he could take one of her breasts in his mouth. She moaned as she rocked on his finger, his neglected cock throbbed and ached as it called out for attention. Botan evidently heard his cry. She slid off his lap and faced him, on her knees with that naughty little gleam in her eye as she slipped her hand inside his pants.

"Botan, what are you…ohhh!" He exclaimed, his question cut off by the surge of pleasure as she wrapped her lips around his cock.

"I'm paying you back for last night," she said in between licks.

And so she did. She licked his cock in slow licks, and sucked on the head, bobbing her head up and down slowly. He ran his fingers through her long blue hair as he sang her name.

"Botan, Botan, Botan," he sighed. "You're such a naughty girl…incorrigible…bad…oh, Botan." His eyes were closed and he moved his head from side to side, slowly, lost in pleasure.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked in between licks.

"I'm going to….OHHHH FUCK!" He exclaimed as Botan's tongue ran over his precious jewels. He slid down the chair a little, giving her greater ease to continue her naughty act.

"Such language, husband," she murmured before she took both jewels in her mouth and sucked gently.

"OH GOD! IT'S YOUR FAULT! STOP THAT! OR I'LL TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE!"

"Then do it," her mouth never left his balls.

"I mean it Botan," he panted, never imagining such a thing in his mind, or the pleasure that could be achieved from doing such an act. "I'll take you right here; on the floor…I'll do it…"

She looked up from his lap with a most sinister grin on her face. "Did you not demand that I let you have me anytime you wanted last night?" She asked, stroking his pulsating member. "And did I not promise that you could have me anytime, _anywhere_?" she added.

The next thing she knew, she was on her back on the soft carpet in the dining room. "I do remember that," he said, slipping out of his pants and sliding her underwear off. "Thank you for reminding me as a proper _obedient _wife should."

He plunged into her moist depths, thrusting with even more vigor than the previous night. Botan wrapped her legs around him and urged him on.

"Oh, Oh, Koenma, harder, harder, Koenma, oh, oh…"

"Ummmmm….yeah….ummmm…god, you're so wet…so hot…so naughty….be a bad girl for me Botan," he panted.

With a strength he never knew she had along with the element of surprise, suddenly he was on his back and she was straddling him, ready to ride. She ripped her nightgown over her head. "How's this?"

She rode with the skill that any jockey might ride a stallion, bouncing up and down, rotating her hips clockwise, counterclockwise and made smooth motions as the waves might wash up on the beach during a tide. Koenma was sure he would faint from the pleasure of seeing his wife's hips swirl in patterns that made him dizzy and watching her breasts bounce up and down as she rode him. All he could do is grip her hips and try to keep up.

"Oh, Botan, yes! Oh, oh, Botan, move those hips girl, faster, faster, oh, fuck, make me come, damn girl...ummmmm…." he gripped her hips hard.

"Oh, oh Koenma…" she breathed. "You like this, you like me on top riding you like a bad girl don't you?" she taunted, knowing she was close to climax.

"Oh yes, you know I love it! Are you coming, Botan, I know you are, come for me, my little naughty girl, I know you are…I feel it!"

"Ohhhh KOENMA!" she screamed, as she burst into convulsions. Feeling her body quiver and watching her face twisted in pleasure sent him shouting to his own orgasm.

"OHHHHH FUCK! BOTAN!"

Botan collapsed on top of her husband, both of them panting furiously.

"You're making me behave much undignified," he accused when he had caught his breath. "With the lewd mouth and coarse language of a common sailor."

"I hope you're not looking for an apology," she said. "'Cause I'm not gonna."

"You're incorrigible."

"So you've told me."

Duty demanded that they venture out of their little love nest for a few hours that day and the next to attend to business. But rest assured, they christened every room in Koenma's place that weekend, and experimented with some new positions, but found their favorite to be Botan on top. Koenma's language grew coarser by the hour as he naughty little wife rode and sucked him to orgasm after orgasm.

The days leading up to the meeting seemed to fly by. The ogres couldn't help but notice their master's unusually good mood, and whispers began that Botan had something to do with it. Botan, for her part, walked around with a most serene smile of satisfaction on her face, not allowing Choko's jabs spoil her good mood.

Wednesday arrived. Koenma and his father were summoned before the council. Koenma, ever prepared, already had his wife send for his team, along with Shizuru. Keiko showed up as well.

"I don't remember summoning your wife, Yusuke."

"Yeah, well when you called for Shizuru she insisted that she come too."

"Very well."

Yusuke eyed him suspiciously. "You seem to be in a very good mood. Must have taken my advice."

Koenma ducked his head and placed his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. Yusuke missed none of it.

"You did, didn't you? Finally! You lucky dog!"

"Keep it down, would you? And I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, whatever you say. So when's this Lord what's his name gonna show?"

"He's probably here already."

"He'd better take our advice."

"I wouldn't count on it"

"What? Why not?" Kuwabara asked.

"Fool. He's not going to tell the truth just because we paid him a visit," Hiei said, annoyed.

"But we gave him a good scare," Kuwabara observed.

"All the more reason for him to lie," Kurama said. "He might even claim that we threatened him. Which is why Hiei and I took precautions," Kurama stated.

"What kind of precautions?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, neither his daughter nor any of his servants will even remember us thanks to the Jagan," Kurama answered. "And I altered the surveillance videos."

"How did you do that?" Kuwabara asked. "And when?"

"Never mind that. That with the information I have obtained on his daughter gives us all we need to make our case. If they still don't rule in our favor, then we pull out our ace in the hole."

"What ace in the hole?" Hiei asked eyeing Koenma suspiciously. Koenma shot Kurama a glance. Kurama nodded.

"What are you two up to?" Hiei asked eyeing narrowing his eyes at Kurama as if he might puzzle this mystery out. "Is that why Kazuma's sister is here?"

"Yes," Koenma replied.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Yusuke demanded.

"You will find out soon enough."

Before he could press Koenma any further, an ogre appeared and bowed. "Lord Koenma, the council is ready for you all."

"Here goes," Koenma muttered.

**Oh Boy! The sh!t is about to hit the fan! What will the council say? Is Koenma prepared to defend his decision? Find out as **_**The Courtship **_**continues!**

**Another round of steamy honeymoon goodness for you horny demonesses out there!**

**Much Love! Keep Reviewing!**

**Special note: Thanks for supporting me in my new story!**

**NG714**


	15. The Council

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**Botan and Koenma tried out some new positions and new techniques. Koenma's turning into a potty mouth. Yusuke tries to pry info from Koenma. The day of the council meeting has arrived!**

In the conference room sat the five members of the spiritual council, Koenma, King Enma, and Lord Takahiro. In the waiting room sat the spirit detective team, Botan, Akemi and Shizuru.

"So," the leader of the council said. "Let's get started. We are here because Lord Takahiro states that he and king Enma had an agreement for his daughter, Akemi and Prince Koenma to marry. King Enma contests this claim, and says that both parties agreed to dissolve the agreement."

"That is not true," said Takahiro. "I never agreed to such a thing."

"Oh, but you did," Enma spoke up. "It was a mutual decision."

"So _you_ say," Takahiro sneered. "You have no proof. We all know the reason why we're here. Your son fancies that blue-haired ferry girl."

"That's Prince Koenma to you," Enma snapped. "And whom he chooses to marry is of no concern of yours."

"Yes, it-"

"Enough," the head councilor cut them off. "Lord King, do you have evidence that you severed the agreement?"

"Yes," he replied, producing a scroll from his jacket. "This is a copy of the agreement I sent him."

Takahiro snatched the scroll and scanned the document. "I never received any such documentation," he stated.

"Lord King," another councilor said. "Unless you can prove that Lord Takahiro actually received the document then this will not be sufficient evidence."

"Of course he received it! I sent it by royal messenger!"

"So you say," Takahiro said coyly.

"Listen you," King Enma said through clenched teeth. "I tried to be diplomatic and reasonable with you, but if you will not be reasonable-"

"Reasonable?" Is that what you call sending Koenma's goons to threaten me?" Takahiro demanded.

The senior councilor fixed both Koenma and Enma with a stern look. "Your highness, I hope you did not attempt coercion. It would be a serious breach of protocol."

"I did no such thing," Koenma lied smoothly.

"That boy is lying!" Takahiro exclaimed. "That spirit detective and his friends of his came to my house last week and threatened me. Ask my daughter!"

"You will address me as Prince Koenma or Lord Koenma if you please," Koenma corrected coolly. "And I did not send my team to your house. You may call Akemi if you wish to verify the claim."

"Call in the team first," the head councilor instructed.

"Which of you is the leader?" a councilor asked the team as they entered.

"That would be me," Yusuke answered.

"Thank you. Yusuke, is it? Lord Takahiro states that you and your team paid him a visit last week. Can you confirm?"

"No I cannot," Yusuke replied.

"What?" Takahiro exclaimed.

"Sorry dude. Can't confirm what didn't happen."

"Liar!" Takahiro exclaimed, leaping from his chair. "The mazoku is lying!"

"Mazoku?" A councilor asked. "As in Raizen the mazoku?"

"Yeah that's my old man…well kind of."

"So you're-"

"Never mind that!" Takahiro interrupted. "He's lying!"

"Is he lying?" the councilor asked, eyeing Kuwabara. The team trembled inwardly. Of the four, Kuwabara and his 'honor code' was the most likely to blow their cover.

"No. Urameshi's telling the truth," Kuwabara replied.

"What about you two?" the councilor asked Hiei and Kurama.

"Yusuke is speaking the truth," Kurama replied.

"Never been there," Hiei added.

"Lies! Bring Akemi in here, NOW!"

Akemi walked into the conference room and curtsied to the council.

"Good day Lady Akemi," the head councilor greeted. "Do you recognize these gentlemen?"

"Yes," she answered. "They were in the waiting room with me."

"To the best of your knowledge, have they ever visited your house?"

"No. I don't remember them visiting the house."

"What? What's the matter with you, idiot?" Takahiro demanded of his daughter. "They were just there the other day!"

"Lord Takahiro you will compose yourself," the council warned. "She said that she doesn't remember them."

"That damned fox probably erased her memory!" Takahiro exclaimed. "Or him," he said, indicating Hiei.

"Memory erasing? Oh come now Takahiro, is that the best you can do?" Enma taunted him.

"Yes, it appears that Koenma and his clowns are just as underhanded and unscrupulous as you," Takahiro accused.

"How dare you!" Enma thundered.

"Gentlemen please," the councilor interrupted their exchange. "This is getting us nowhere. Lord Takahiro, there is no way to prove that they were or were not there since your daughter does not recall them. And King Enma, there is no way to prove that there was a mutual dissolution of the agreement."

"What!" Enma exclaimed, leaping from his chair. "You doubt my word?"

"We didn't say that," another councilor hastened to soothe his growing temper. "But we need irrefutable evidence. And since you have none than you must present some other reason why the marriage should not go ahead as arranged."

"If you insist," Koenma said.

Takahiro narrowed his eyes at the deity. "What do you mean?" he asked him.

"Well," Koenma said, standing up. "Akemi you will forgive me for what I'm about to do. It's nothing personal." She responded with a nod.

"It has come to my attention that there was a courtship and a possible betrothal between Lady Akemi and Lord Isamu," Koenma said, staring straight into the eyes of Takahiro. His mouth dropped open. Isamu was the son of a minor lord in his district.

"There was no such betrothal," Lord Takahiro said, a little too quickly. "I ended that little affair-" he gasped, putting his hand over his mouth, realizing he had revealed more than he meant to. Akemi blushed and ducked her head.

"So Isamu was courting your daughter," the head councilor confirmed.

"He came to call on her a few times," Takahiro admitted, reluctantly. "But I put a stop to it because Akemi was _already betrothed_ to the prince," he reiterated.

"A secret betrothal does not sit well with the council," one member stated, annoyed. "However, Takahiro is correct. It does not matter if she was courted by Isamu or not. If he and King Enma had an agreement, any arrangements or promises after that date do not matter. You have not provided us with a reason why we should rule against you, so the arrangement must remain intact." Takahiro's triumphant gleam didn't move Koenma.

"Now that's where we run into a problem," Koenma said smoothly. "I'm afraid I cannot marry Akemi…because I'm already married."

The room was dead silent for a few moments, seemingly an eternity. King Enma found his voice first.

"Son," he said as calmly as he could. "Could you elaborate?"

"Yes father. Botan and I were married last Friday in the _Kami Rei_ temple," he replied, looking his father dead in the eye, something he rarely did.

"Kami Rei…MY TEMPLE!" Enma exploded. "You went and married her behind my back? After I told you to wait until I had this matter resolved?"

"I did," Koenma confirmed.

"HOLY SHIT! THE TODDLER'S GOT SOME BALLS AFTER ALL!"

"Language Yusuke," Kurama admonished gently.

"Interesting," the lead councilor said. "Do you have any proof of this event?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Koenma replied smoothly, he said pulling a scroll from his robe. "Here is the decree of marriage."

Takahiro snatched the document and read it. "This is a forgery. Tetsuo would never perform a ceremony without permission from Enma, who would certainly not grant it."

"I assure you that Tetsuo did perform the ceremony," Koenma replied. "And my two witnesses are here. Kuwabara? Would you ask your sister and Botan to join us please?"

"Yeah, sure." He walked out of the room to retrieve Shizuru and Botan.

When they entered, the council asked Kurama and Shizuru to step forward.

"Is this your signature?" One of the members asked them.

"It is," Kurama answered.

"Yes," said Shizuru.

"So you witnessed these two wed?" the head councilor asked them.

"Yes we did," Kurama spoke for the pair.

"Oh, like they can be trusted," Takahiro snorted. "One member of his team and the sister of another one of his clowns? And that one is a thief!" he said, pointing at Kurama. "You can't honestly mean to take his word, can you?"

"Actually no," the head councilor said. "But I do intend to question Tetsuo about this."

"I have taken the liberty of summoning him for you," Koenma said, while walking over to his wife and placing his arm around her. He gave her a nod and they both took their rings out of their pockets and placed them on their fingers.

"Whatever ceremony you claim to have had with her is of no consequence," Takahiro said. "I, for one, do not believe you."

"Oh, but I assure you that we are indeed married," Koenma said smoothly. "And," he paused for emphasis "it has been consummated."

Yusuke burst out laughing. "Well, I'll be damned. That's why you're in such a good mood lately."

"Is this true young lady?" one councilor asked Botan. "Are you indeed united with Prince Koenma? Both matrimonially and…carnally?" he finished, barely able to get the words out.

"Yes it is true," Botan replied.

"Silly girl," Takahiro sneered. "You understand nothing. You think because Koenma had you that makes you his wife?"

Koenma's face darkened. "You," he said, stepping forward and fixing Takahiro with such a glare that even Yusuke was taken aback. "Will _not_ speak to my wife with such disrespect."

"I'll speak to your little ferry girl as I please. Is that why you promoted her? For services rendered-"

He was cut off by Koenma's fist connecting with his jaw.

"Koenma!" Enma yelled, his jaw dropped in shock. "Did you just-"

"He insulted my wife," Koenma said, wringing his aching hand. "I will not tolerate it. "

Botan's and Kuwabara's mouth were hanging open, Hiei and Shizuru were smirking and Kurama was watching the whole debacle with a neutral expression. And Yusuke was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"That's what I'm talking about pacifier breath!" he managed in between breaths. "Don't take that shit!"

The council was stunned as well.

"Prince Koenma," the lead councilor said when he finally found his voice, "you are behaving most undignified."

Botan burst into giggles.

"What's so funny Blue?" Shizuru asked. Botan leaned and whispered something in her ear.

"Holy crap!" Shizuru burst into a most unladylike laugh as well.

"You're just going to let him get away with that?" Takahiro exclaimed, rubbing his sore jaw.

"I'm sure Lord Koenma wishes to apologize," one of the counselors urged.

"I do not," Koenma corrected him. "As I stated, I'll tolerate no disrespect to my wife. I warned him, but he did not heed my advice."

"You're just as bad as those thugs you sent to my house," Takahiro spat. "They attacked me as well."

"Thought we already established that didn't happen," Kuwabara said.

"Listen, ugly. You keep out of-"

Hiei had his Katana out in a flash at Takahiro's throat. "What was that?"

"Gentlemen! Compose yourselves! This is a council meeting, not a street brawl!" the head counselor shouted.

"What's all the commotion?" a soft voice asked.

They all turned to see the old priest standing there. "Ah, Tetsuo just the priest I wanted to see. Prince Koenma tells me you performed a wedding ceremony for he and Botan with these two as witnesses," the head councilor indicated Kurama and Shizuru. "Can you confirm?"

"Yes I can," the priest answered, producing and identical document to the one Koenma had presented.

"What!" Takahiro shrieked. "How could you do something like that? You knew Enma and I had an agreement!"

"Because," he shrugged, "they came to me and asked me to do the ceremony. I communed with the _kami_ and was given the blessing, hence the sacred rings. A spiritual marriage holds more value than your supposed verbal agreement with King Enma."

"Why you little-"

"Watch it Takahiro," Enma warned. "That's my personal priest to whom you're speaking."

"What are you going to do? Sock me, like your son? I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You are correct," Koenma replied.

Enma glowed with pride and regarded his son in a new light. "Well my son is his own man now," Enma said, sighing. "This is out of my hands. Good day, gentlemen." Enma rose to leave.

"Sir! We're not done here!" One councilor exclaimed, indignant.

"Yes, we are," the head councilor said. "There's nothing else to say. The priest has verified the marriage, and is has been blessed by the _kami_ and consummated. This issue is officially closed."

"The nobility will never accept this decision!" Takahiro exclaimed.

"You'll forgive me if I don't give a damn," Koenma countered. "My wife and I thank you for your decision," he said, regarding the council.

"I will have this appealed!" Takahiro vowed.

"Father, I have something to tell you." Akemi spoke up. Everyone froze.

"What is it?" Takahiro snapped, irritated.

"I am married as well," she said softly. "Tetsuo performed a private ceremony for Isamu and me last week."

Everyone looked at the old priest expectantly.

"It's true," he said.

Takahiro's face was almost purple, and he was about to burst a vessel at any second. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THAT SILLY BOY ALONE! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

"I'm sure she can live with that," Koenma commented.

**Well, damn! I guess that does it! But how will Yusuke and Keiko take being left out of the loop? And what kind of wedding presents will they receive? Find out of the final chapter of **_**The Courtship**_**!**

**I've got one more chapter to go. I appreciate all the reviews and support, but don't quit now! And fear not, I already have something cooking in addition to my current project!**


	16. Survival Kit

**Last time on **_**The Courtship**_

**The council doesn't look like it is prepared to rule in Koenma's favor. Lord Takahiro gets cocky and insults Botan. Koenma introduces him to his left hook. The priest shows up and verifies that Koenma and Botan are indeed married and also that Akemi (Koenma's former betrothed) is married to her secret love Isamu.**

"So why didn't you tell us?" Keiko demanded when she heard the news. She was highly indignant about the fact that Kurama and Shizuru had been chosen to witness the secret wedding instead of her and Yusuke.

"Because you two can't keep a secret. You're both blabbermouths," Shizuru replied, almost as tactless as her brother in law; but like Hiei, always brutally honest.

"What? That's not true!" Keiko cried. "Botan! Is that why you didn't tell us?" she asked, eyeing her friend intently.

"Well, uh…"

"That about sums it up," Koenma answered for her. He had his hand in a bowl of ice.

"Well, whatever. Too bad you weren't in the meeting," Yusuke informed his wife. "It was more dramatic that those soaps you watch."

"Don't remind me!" Keiko whined. "What happened to your hand, Koenma?"

"He introduced Lord What's-his-face to his left hook," Yusuke answered proudly.

"Really? You actually hit him?"

"Yeah you should have seen it!" Botan exclaimed excitedly (and a bit aroused) "He even left a mark!"

"What did he do?" Keiko asked.

"He insulted my wife," Koenma answered. "I do not tolerate such disrespect."

"Well, good! He deserved it!" Keiko reassured him.

"True enough," Koenma answered. "But try telling that to my aching hand."

"It gets easier with time," Kuwabara assured him. "My fist used to hurt every time I landed a good one on Urameshi."

Yusuke raised his eyebrows. "So that's what you dream about. And here I thought you dreamed about what you and Hiei-"

Hiei cut him off with a growl. "Will my Katana have to make another appearance, detective?"

"Oh, calm down Mrs. Kuwabara," Yusuke joked. "I know how vigorously you defend your husband's honor-"

"Shut up!" Hiei exclaimed, his face as red as a cherry. Everyone else there hid their faces to suppress the giggles that were threatening to escape.

"Anyway," Koenma decided the best way to diffuse the situation was to change the subject. "I have not intentions of hitting anyone else like that. I'm not a fighter."

"Whatever you say slugger," Yusuke said, clapping him on the back. "I guess I'm starting to rub off on you."

"In more ways than you realize." He immediately regretted sharing that little piece of information.

"So I noticed. I see you've grown-"

"Urameshi! There are women here!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever. Since you're already married I guess no bachelor party, huh?"

"I hadn't planned on having one, Yusuke."

"But we have to have something!" exclaimed Keiko. "Some type of party since you snuck off and eloped."

"It was for the best," Koenma reassured her. "You've never been to a royal wedding. Hours and hours of boring ceremony. But I suppose we could have a reception. Let's make it Saturday. That will give you time to plan and be fitted for proper attire," he informed his wife.

"Awww," Yusuke whined. "I thought I had gotten out of the boring wedding stuff. Do I have to come?"

"Yes," his wife informed him.

"Hn. Too bad detective," Hiei snickered. He had no intention on coming to the reception. He had done enough favors for this couple.

"Hiei will be there too," Kuwabara informed Yusuke. "You two can sulk together."

"I'm not coming," Hiei said stubbornly.

"Yes, you are," Kuwabara corrected him.

"Whatever."

"We'll see you all on Saturday," Kuwabara confidently informed the group as they left, squabbling.

Later that evening, Botan met Shizuru and Keiko at Shizuru and Kurama's place. Evidently, they had some gifts that could not be presented at the wedding reception.

"And what's this?" Botan asked, opening a gift from Keiko. "Edible chocolate body paint!"

"Yeah, well you can never have enough chocolate! And it tastes really good!"

Shizuru gave her a video entitled _The Goddess_. "I'm sure you will both find this entertaining," she said.

Keiko gave her some very, very naughty lingerie. "I had fun picking this out. I even got some for myself. Yusuke will thank you when he sees it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Keiko Urameshi?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm still me!" she exclaimed. "But I tried something the other day and Yusuke asked me the same question."

"Let me guess: something from the video?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, I made a sundae with his…his…" She didn't have to finish because Shizuru burst into a most undignified laughter. "Well I'll be damned," she said. She turned to Botan. "So Blue, how was your first time?"

"It was beautiful…" she said dreamily. But they were more interested in what happened the morning after.

"So you like to be on top eh? Well I'm sure you could use these," she said, handing Botan one last box. Inside were a pair of handcuffs.

"Thank you! I will try these out tonight!"

"I'm not sure who the biggest hentai is; him or you," Keiko commented.

"That's a lot of talk coming from you, miss ice cream sundae," Shizuru teased. Keiko flushed scarlet.

**Elsewhere…**

"This is my last round," Yusuke announced to the group. "Cant gamble away my salary to you jokers."

The spirit detective team and Koenma had gathered at the Kuwabara's place for a few rounds of poker. Koenma had gotten the hang of the game and won a few rounds, but Kurama was winning. No surprise there.

"This was your idea Yusuke," Koenma reminded him.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't let me throw a bachelor party with strippers," he complained.

"That would hardly be appropriate for a deity. And he's no longer a bachelor," Kurama admonished.

"Yeah well, punching a guy in the jaw and gambling are not 'appropriate' either," Yusuke countered.

"Yeah, you really are becoming a bad influence on me," Koenma commented.

"I'll bet Botan doesn't mind," Yusuke teased.

"Shut up," Koenma was quick to answer.

"Yeah, I'll bet she's extra friendly tonight to show her appreciation. Plus, I saw the gift Keiko is giving her. You're in for a treat."

"You have no shame Yusuke," Koenma sighed. But he couldn't wait to see what Botan's gift was.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Speaking of which," Yusuke got up and went to the couch. He handed Koenma a box. "From me and three eyes. The other two wouldn't go in on it with us, so they get no credit."

"Yusuke, please tell me you didn't buy that. I thought we agreed that was inappropriate." Kurama had guessed that Yusuke would not heed his advice.

"No, you and Kuwabara said that. Me and Hiei had nothing to do with that."

"Oh boy," Kuwabara muttered.

Koenma opened the box. It was entitled _Newlywed Survival Kit_. Inside was a satin blindfold, handcuffs, a small paddle, and various other toys, oils and creams, some flavored and some not, but each with a unique function.

"Interesting," Koenma said as he looked over the contents. "Hiei, this is from you too?"

"Hn." That was all the admission Koenma was going to get.

"Well…thank you."

"Aha! Told you he'd like it!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama chuckled. Apparently his little 'talk' with Koenma had awakened his sexual curiosity.

Later that evening, husband and wife returned to spirit world, each laden with naughty and informative gifts.

"What's that?" Botan asked her husband, coming closer and eyeing the box that Yusuke had given him. "Newlywed survivor kit?"

"Yes, from Yusuke and Hiei. I think you will find the contents quite interesting."

"I can't wait! And I have some stuff to show you too!"

"Why don't you go first, Botan?"

**Looks like another round of naughty fun! Congratulations Botan and Koenma! May your marriage be blessed with prosperity and many children. That's what you're supposed to say right? **

**Well, that concludes this story. Sorry this chapter is so short but mission accomplished! Don't worry; I've got more stories coming your way. Just getting the creative juices flowing.**

**Loves you all!**

**NG714**


End file.
